Saint's Row:The Story of Ethan
by the undeniable 1
Summary: This is the story of Ethan and how he became the boss. What made him a sociopath...or was he always one. Will span all four games most likely. A little, drama, action and loving for all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ethan Santos was standing in front of Stillwater University waiting for his friend Emma. Ethan attended the school for about a year before realizing that school just wasn't for him. Emma was a transfer from England, why she decided to attend school in such a terrible place Ethan couldn't understand. All he knew was she was beautiful, he had fallen for her the first moment he laid his eyes on her. She stood at five-foot-five with mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes and mousey brown colored hair that travelled down to the middle of her back.

Ethan watched her walk out of the building with her friend Kate. He hated that bitch, she would always try and convince Emma to stop hanging out with him. Even once going as far as calling him out at a school party one night when she had gotten wasted.

"Why do you still hang out with that loser girl. He is literally going nowhere, a waste of space" Kate said glaring at Ethan's six-foot-two athletic frame. "Wasn't he wearing that shirt the other day, seriously Emma...HE'S A BUM" she said loudly making Ethan finally look over towards them.

He immediately returned the glare rolling his eyes at the blonde. Oh how he wanted to run her through with his pocket knife.

"Stop it, he's really sweet...and he's my friend. You don't have to hang out with us you know" Emma said in her British accent as Kate rolled her eyes following Emma over to Ethan.

"Hey street trash, mug any old ladies today" Kate said scowling at Ethan as he shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Hey slut, how many dicks did you suck before you got out the front door. What happened? Football team tired of training that loose goose ass pussy you offering up" Ethan said grinning watching the girls blood boil at his words.

"Okay enough. Both of you" Emma said stepping in between the two. "Kate I'll see you tomorrow okay, come on Ethan" Emma said grabbing his arm pulling him away.

* * *

><p>They walked over to Ethan's car, it was a beat up, old Bootlegger. Emma had to climb through the drivers side to get in because the passenger door had gotten stuck last year.<br>"Why do you hang out with that slut? Hate that bitch" Ethan said softly as Emma folded her arms looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was going to be hanging out with my friend Ethan today. Stop being an ass please, I hate it when you get this way" she said looking away from him out the window.

Any other woman would have taken a slap to the face for speaking to him that way.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to upset you. Let's go and get something to eat" he said giving her a weak smile as she turned to him rolling her eyes holding back a smile.

"Don't smile at me like that. You know I can't stay mad at you when you do" she said keeping her head turned to hide her smile as Ethan chuckled softly starting up his 'hooptie' and pulling off.

* * *

><p>Ethan parked his car at Freckle Bitches, helping Emma climb out over him before getting out himself. They ordered their food and took a seat waiting for it to arrive.<p>

"Sooooo, how's school?" Ethan asked locking his eyes with Emma's.

"School is school, nothing new besides the fact that my sociology teacher is a bitch" she said making Ethan laugh softly.

"Want me to kill her?" He asked in all seriousness as she burst into laughter taking his comment as a joke.

"No, I don't want you to kill her you nutter" she said playfully shoving him from her side of the table. "You need to shave Ethan, you're all scruffy" she said playing with the light scruff on his cheeks.

"No, I'm actually going for the Wolverine look" he said raising his eyebrows playfully as she shook her head no.

"If you were an ugly guy you'd be in trouble Ethan" she said laughing as the waitress brought over their food.

"Sooooo, you think I'm not ugly?" He said in a slow and curious tone.

"Well..." She started as the door opened and she smiled at the entering patron.

Ethan looked over his shoulder to see what had prevented Emma from finishing her statement.

"Hi Brad" Ethan said rolling his eyes as the nineteen year old jock took a seat next to Emma.

"Yo quiero taco bell hombre" the boy said taking one of Emma's fries and shoving it on his mouth.

Ethan clenched his fist tight to prevent from snapping the young kids neck.

"You ready to go babe" he said kissing Emma's cheek as she looked between him and Ethan for a few minutes. Ethan closed his eyes and nodded as Brad got out of his seat being followed by Emma.

"I'm sorry Ethan, I'll call you later okay" she said as Ethan nodded giving her a weak smile. She gave his a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek as she ruffles his crew cut jet black hair. "Shave this god awful thing of your face and you'll be hot again" she said making him smile.

"Emma... Any time today would be good" Brad said in an annoyed tone as Ethan clenched his fist again. "Adios amigo" he yelled over to Ethan as Emma walked over slapping him in the chest.

"Stop it" she mouthed to him as they left the restaurant and Ethan sitting in his seat.

"Fucking tool" Ethan muttered to himself.

He hated Brad at least ten times more than he hated Kate. Brad was an undercover racist who always tried to rile Ethan up with his Latino nationality. Their day would come and it would come soon if Ethan had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>It was about ten thirty that evening when Ethan arrived to his run-down loft in the Saint's Row district of Stilwater it was eerily quiet for some strange reason that night. He had parked around the corner so he had to walk. The prostitutes and their pimps were hard at work.<p>

"Hey man, this shit a cost you six hundred dollars in the store" the crack head that sold stolen goods called out to him. Ethan ignored him, he had bought a tv from that guy before and it broke in two months. "Awww whatever, fuck you" the watch man said as Ethan kept on walking.

"Hey baby, I could show you a good time" one of the hookers said stepping in front of Ethan displaying her 'goods' to him.

Ethan was set to decline her offer when they heard a hell naw' come from across the street.  
>"Fucking Vice Kings" Ethan said to himself as he and the hooker stood back watching to see what was going on. His better judgment told him to hurry home but something in the back of his mind made him stay.<p>

"Fuck the Rollerz" one of the Vice Kings said looking at a Rollerz tag on the wall.

"Levar are you gonna let those bitches disrespect us" the VC with the bald head said.

"Shhiiiyyyttt what you thank'" Levar said shaking his can of spray paint going over the tag on the wall.

"Uh oh" the hooker said as she and Ethan watched three Rollerz approach the Vice Kings. "I'll see you later sugar" the hooker said stepping away back to her position on the wall.

"What the fuck you think you're doing" one of the Rollerz said as the bald King turned to him.

"Just being civic minded is all" the fat King responded.

"Is that so" the Rollerz responded.

"Yeah some dumb ass cracker went and shit all over this wall. We just cleaning it up" the bald King said as all hell broke loose. Ethan shook his head at the drama ensuing between the Rollerz and the Vice Kings. Then things went from amusing to Fubar quickly as the Carnales rolled up.

"Hector says buenas noches" the passenger said lifting his Uzi firing away as a shootout broke out. Gang member bodies dropped left and right before somebody took out the Carnales vehicle. The explosion knocked Ethan back to the ground leaving him weak and groggy. He sat up backing away from the bald Vice King who had his gun trained on him.

"Wrong place, wrong time" he said coldly preparing to take Ethan's life. Ethan closed his eyes hearing a shot go off. To his utter shock he was still alive

"You okay Playa" a dark skinned man in a leather jacket asked helping Ethan up.

"Julius, let's move" the other guy with him said scanning the surroundings for more enemies and police.

Julius threw Ethan's arm over his shoulder helping him along as the car finally exploded behind them.  
>Julius sat Ethan down inspecting the damage done.<br>"That don't look so bad, you should be fine" Julius said before turning to his partner. "That's Troy" Julius introduced. "You can thank him later. The Row ain't safe no more. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs. You in the way, they don't care if you're representing or not" Julius said as Ethan's eyes were locked onto him. This man was charismatic, he already had Ethan locked in with his meager words.

"Julius, this is no time to recruit" Troy said in an annoyed tone as Julius turned back to him.

"We need all the help we can get son" Julius responded as Troy became more frustrated.

"No, we need to get our asses out of here" Troy said arguing back.

"In a minute. Look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the church tomorrow morning if you wanna be apart of the solution" Julius said before standing up and walking away quickly with Troy. Ethan was in awe of this man, his voice, his presence, it made you want to follow. Maybe he would take him up on his offer, but first he needed to go home and collect his thoughts.

_2006_

_"Ethan do you understand the nature of what you've done" Dr. Brower asked_  
><em>"..."<em>  
><em>"Ethan, if you don't talk to me it's not gonna get any better. I won't be able to help you" she pleaded with him.<em>  
><em>"..."<em>  
><em>"Please Ethan, let me help you" she said softly.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ethan jumped up in bed sweating profusely. He reached over to grab his phone, it was seven a.m. and he had ten missed calls from Emma.

He immediately called her back wiping the sweat from his face.

"Ethan! What the hell happened to you? I thought you were gonna call me. Then I saw on the news there was a bad shootout around the corner from your apartment" she said as he removed the phone from his ear to save the drum from her shrieking. It was laced with anger, worry, and genuine fear for his wellbeing.

"I'm fine Emma, barely got involved in anything. I'm sorry I forgot to call you, everything okay?" He asked as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine Ethan, I was just worried about you" she said. He knew she was running her fingers through her hair, she always did when her nerves got the better of her. "Am I going to see you later?" She asked waiting for an answer. "Ethan?" She questioned again.

"I have something to do this morning Em, I'll try. If I can't I'll call you okay" he said ending the call before she could respond.

Ethan got out of bed and headed for his shower. It was cold as ice, he should really fix the plumbing in this place before he died of hypothermia.

* * *

><p>After his shower Ethan threw on a pair of jeans and an old black t shirt before heading over to the church. As he approached he could see at least a dozen men and women wearing purple.<p>

'_Must be their color'_ he thought to himself watching Julius step out of the church.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. These bitches ridin' around, thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'...Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings...no ones makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We bout to lock this shit down...right now" Julius said in that powerful voice that would make you wanna follow him into hell. All the surrounding Saints began cheering and roaring their agreement.

"Fuck yeah" the Asian guy with blonde highlights said before turning his attention to Ethan.  
>"Who the fuck's this guy?" He asked as two other Saints stepped behind Ethan blocking off his exit.<p>

"Troy and I found him, I was gonna see if he'd ride with us" Julius answered.

"Julius, if he wants to run with the Saints he's gotta be canonized" Blondie said making Ethan roll his eyes.

"He's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it" Troy piped with his cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"You ready for this, playa?" Julius asked as Ethan cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders.

There were three to start with, the first one lunged at Ethan with a right hook. Ethan ducked grabbing the arm twisting it behind his back kicking him away. The second one decided to charge Ethan because he was bigger grabbing him around the waist. Two elbows to the back and a knee to the face later he was out. The third tried a front kick that earned him a kick to the balls and a head butt.

"Are you kidding me, he's fucking you bitches up. Get in there" Blondie called out as five more Saints rushed Ethan.

The odds were definitely not in his favor but he wouldn't be put down. He was gonna kick Blondie's ass when this was over for his trouble.

Five minutes later Ethan had the other five taken care of. All holding at least an arm or leg, grimacing in pain.

"Alright, that's enough" Julius said.

"He broke my arm man, he broke my fuckin' arm Julius" one of the Saints said holding his arm.

"Serves you right for listening to Johnny" Julius said laughing it off.

"You earned your colors today" Troy said giving Ethan a handshake/hug.

"That's some impressive shit; the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny" the Saint lieutenant with the denim jacket said patting Ethan on the back.

"Shit, took me half the time" Blondie who would now be identified as Johnny said pretending not to be impressed.

"You wanna go" Ethan asked cracking his knuckles as Johnny laughed him.

"Another time, we got business to handle" Johnny said grinning at Ethan, he had balls which was always okay in Johnny's book.

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints" Julius said tapping his knuckles with Ethan's. "Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now to break it down, it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give em' a hand. 'Course, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" Julius asked as Ethan nodded.

"Let's go kid, you rollin with me" Troy said as Ethan followed him out. "First we gotta get you a piece from Friendly Fire" Troy said throwing Ethan his car keys. "You can drive right?" Troy asked as Ethan nodded driving over to Friendly Fire. "You don't talk " Troy asked as Ethan looked at him shrugging. That quality unnerved Troy, it meant Ethan was unpredictable in his stoicism.

"Alright, go in there and grab yourself a pistol" Troy said handing Ethan some cash to get what he needed.

Ethan came back out climbing back in the car with Troy showing him the gun.

"You know how to use that thing kid?" Troy asked as Ethan shoved the clip in the gun cocking the hammer back nodding at Troy.

"Good, because we're killing every fucking Vice King, Roller, and Carnale we see today" Troy said lighting his cigarette as Ethan pulled off in the car.

**Two Hours Later**

"Good job kid, you got good aim" Troy said as Ethan nodded his head at him. "Let's get you some new threads, drive over to Sloppy Seconds" Troy said as Ethan did what he was told.

After giving Ethan's wardrobe an overhaul of items consisting mainly of the color purple, Troy had Ethan drop him off at Freckle Bitches.

"Good work out there today kid, keep the car. I'll see you back at the church, oh and take this" Troy said handing Ethan a thousand dollars.

"Picked it up off those bodies, your cut" Troy said tapping the top of the car throwing his cigarette walking into the fast food restaurant.

"Thanks" Ethan said to himself driving off in the car.

* * *

><p>Ethan pulled up in front of Stilwater U he had on a purple baseball jersey, beige cargo shorts, clean purple and black sneakers, with a purple and black baseball cap.<p>

"Looks like your street rat got a wardrobe change" Kate said spotting Ethan immediately. "Hey gutter trash, how many purses did you have to snatch to pay for those twenty dollar shoes?" Kate asked laughing at her own joke.

"Same amount of dicks you sucked to get that herpe sore on your lip bitch" Ethan shot back as Kate narrowed her eyes looking at Emma before walking away.

"Nice one, I been looking at that thing since I met her today" the other girl with Emma said as Ethan chuckled softly. "Hey, I'm Shaundi" she said extending her hand to Ethan as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Shaundi, it's about time Emma got some friends I can actually tolerate. I'm Ethan" he said before looking at Emma.

"Hey Em" he said giving her a smile as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ethan can I speak to you privately for a second" Emma said pulling him to the side. "Where'd you get this stuff Ethan. These clothes, this car, you didn't steal it did you" she said as he shook his head laughing.

"No I didn't steal it, the car belongs to a friend" Ethan answered as she looked him over.

"And the clothes?" She asked.

"Same friend, come on let's go hang out or something" he suggested as she nodded. "Yo Shaundi, you wanna come?" he asked as she nodded climbing into the back seat of the car.

"Good times" Shaundi said sitting back as Ethan pulled off in the car.

* * *

><p>The next week was a blur of gun smoke and blood. Ethan, Troy, and Julius had taken out a Carnale hide out to seal their claim of the Row. Julius was holding a meeting at the church which led Ethan to his current position of standing in the back and listening.<p>

"Listen up, people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop em'? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin': and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory" Julius said as Ethan nodded agreeing with whatever Julius was saying. "Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against em'. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they still around" Julius said to Dex as he nodded his understanding.

"Got it" was Dex's answer as Julius continued on.

"Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings" Julius said as Troy shook his head blowing out cigarette smoke.

"Not a chance" Troy responded as Ethan for the first time had seen Julius show any hostility towards an ally.

"Fuck you say" he said scowling at Troy in disbelief.

"Anyone but them" Troy argued calmly.

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?" Julius asked realizing that Troy's response was out of fear.

"Man, fuck that, I'll take King out" Johnny piped up in annoyance with Troy's bitch like behavior.

"Johnny, it's not that simple" Julius said trying to calm down the group hot head.

"Bullets still kill muthafucka's, right? Doesn't get much simpler than that" Johnny responded as Ethan chuckled softly to himself.

"Keep an eye on ya boy" Julius said to Dex and Troy of Johnny.

"Who's got the Rollerz?" Dex asked as Ethan heard one of the sexiest voices to ever exist.

"I do" said the voice walking over in Rollerz colors belonging to an Asian goddess.

Ethan couldn't take his eyes off of her as the other lieutenants looked shocked to see her.

"Lin? The fuck your wearin' blue for?" Johnny said to the woman as Ethan just stood back starstruck.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside" Julius said as Lin walked over to stand before him.

"I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos" a dumb ass Saint said earning him a right hook from Lin that knocked his ass out cold.

Ethan was in love from that first punch. She was very impressive.

"Any other comments?" She asked calmly looking around at the other men to see if they needed to be knocked out as well. She locked eyes with Ethan before quickly diverting her gaze.

"Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much" Johnny responded as everyone was still laughing from Lin's knockout.

"Shut up, Johnny" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'" Johnny said with a shrug as Ethan began grinning from behind Johnny locking eyes with Lin again.

"Once we're done here go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started" Julius said to Ethan as he nodded stepping out of Lin's way.

"He's right you know. You shouldn't throw your shoulder so much" Ethan said softly so only she could hear making her chuckle.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around" she said looking him up and down.

"I'm the new guy, you can call me the new guy" he said making her laugh again.

"The new guy doesn't have a name?" She asked him as he gave her smile.

"No, not today he doesn't. Maybe one day he'll get one" Ethan said as she shook her head leaving the church.

"Muthafucka you can talk?" Johnny asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow as Ethan chuckled softly before leaving the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ethan awoke the next morning to his ringing phone. He didn't recognize the number as he lazily answered the call.

"Hmm" he murmured out into the receiver.

"Hey, it's Lin, meet me by the arena this afternoon" she said as Ethan blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief.

"You called me at six in the a.m. to meet you in the afternoon...as in p.m.?" Ethan asked flatly holding back his annoyance.

"I'm a morning person, quit bitching and just be there this afternoon" she said before ending the call.

"Already bossin' me around" Ethan said with a huff climbing out of his bed to get his day started.

* * *

><p>Ethan met up with Johnny and Dex at the church early that morning to get started on the Vice Kings.<p>

"Take a seat man" Johnny said removing his feet from the table looking Ethan over. "So you're Julius' new boy huh. You don't look like much" Johnny said as Ethan narrowed his eyes at him. "Then again I don't look like I have an eight inch cock so, I guess we're both full of surprises, right" Johnny said as Ethan just stared at him unflinchingly. "What, you won't talk to me because I'm not Lin?" Johnny asked as Dex let out a snort. Ethan growled low in his chest, he really wasn't liking Johnny at all.

"Back to business Johnny" Dex cut in to ease the tension as Johnny nodded.

"The Vice Kings are named after one guy. Benjamin King, and that shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a badass, and in Kings's case he's both" Johnny said as his phone began ringing.

"Hold up, I gotta take this" Johnny said answering the phone as Ethan and Dex both rolled their eyes. "Aisha" he said with a playful excitement. "What a pleasant fucking surprise...whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down" Johnny said as whoever this Aisha was began yelling so loud he had to remove the phone from his ear. "Okay, that's not slower, that's louder" Johnny said before jumping up at something Aisha said. Ethan and Dex shared a confused look as Johnny continued his conversation. "Shit, where's she headed...look don't worry, I got this" Johnny said hanging up.

"What's up?" Dex asked.

"Some muthafuckas grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street" Johnny said as Dex shook his head.

"Shit man, that's the sixth girl this month. We know who's doing this?" Dex asked as Johnny stood up.

"Yeah, Vice Kings" Johnny answered as Dex waved him off slightly.

"Wait man, kidnapping ain't King's style" Dex explained.

"Maybe that slut Tanya's going behind King's back. I don't know, don't fucking care. Aisha said they were driving a yellow sedan" Johnny said turning to Ethan. "Tail those bitches back to wherever they go, and get those girls back" Johnny said furiously as Ethan nodded rushing out of the church.

"Stupid highlight wearin' muthafucka, thought he was supposed to be handling this. How many fucking yellow sedans in this damn city" Ethan grumbled to himself checking the time. He still had another four hours before he was set to meet Lin. He jumped into his car to search for the sedan after texting Johnny to find out the last known location of the vehicle.

* * *

><p>To narrow down his search Ethan decided to just look for the sedan carrying screaming women. After about ten minutes of driving he finally caught up to the kidnappers vehicle. Ethan calmly followed the vehicle back to a building, he then witnessed Aisha's sister being dragged inside. Ethan took a deep breath reaching under his seat for his GDHC .50 desert eagle. He checked his clip before climbing out of the car and proceeding to kill the Vice Kings inside of the building. He got to the room finding it locked. He kicked the door a few times realizing he wouldn't be getting in that way.<br>"The guy with the keys went to Tee 'N' Ay" one of the girls yelled through the door as Ethan shook his head.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"I wish I was muthafucka, now can you please get us outta here!" The girl yelled as Ethan looked at the door debating on leaving the bitch there for her attitude.

"I'll be right back" he grumbled before rushing out the door back to his car headed for the strip club.

* * *

><p>After killing all the guys in the strip club he searched the bodies taking their cash and the key. He quickly headed back to the building to get the girls. Unfortunately the Vice Kings got wind of the situation forcing Ethan to shoot his way out of the building with the girls in tow.<br>"I hope yall can shoot" Ethan said passing the girls a few guns he grabbed on his way out of the building. "Light em' up" he said as the girls leaned out the windows providing him cover to get them safely back to the church.

"Come on, everybody out. Go inside and ask for Johnny, you're safe here" Ethan said as the girls climbed out of the car rushing into the church. "Fuck, gotta go and meet Lin" Ethan said to himself putting the car in reverse and backing out of the church driveway to go and meet Lin.

* * *

><p>Ethan sat in his car watching Lin interact with the Rollerz, he was waiting for her to be alone. She had just started it'd be ridiculous if he blew her cover this early. While waiting for Lin, Ethan's phone began ringing.<br>"Hey Emma" he said still watching Lin.

"Hey, where have you been. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever" she said as he laughed.

"It's only been a week love, how are you?" he asked all the while admiring Lin and how the wind would make the bang she wore fly into her eyes.

"I'm okay. I miss you" she said softly as he looked down smiling.

"I miss you too, I'll stop by your apartment later. Sound good?" He asked as Lin climbed into his car.

"Drive" she said looking at him as he was still slightly in shock at her unannounced presence in his vehicle.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later" Ethan said ignoring Emma's question of who the female was in his car. "Where are we going?" Ethan asked driving away from the arena.

"Freckle Bitches. I'm hungry" she said folding her arms as he shrugged driving to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>They sat in Ethan's car eating their burgers in silence. Becoming annoyed Ethan cleared his throat taking another bite of his burger.<br>"So got anything good on the Rollerz yet?" He asked as she looked at him annoyed.

"You know you're a lousy date" she said as Ethan went wide eyed and began stammering over his words trying to find a reply. "Relax, it was a joke Brian" she said laughing softly as he looked at her confused.

"Who's Brian?" He asked slowly.

"You never told me your name so I gave you one. You seem like a Brian to me, something definitely with a 'an' in it" she said as he laughed nodding his head.

"Fine, I'll be Brian" he said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Back to business now, Brian" she said throwing her trash out of the window. "The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of high performance cars is coming in tomorrow. It's not much, I know, so we're gonna make the best of it. Jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to Samson. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery. Now take me back to my car, this was a terrible first date" she said looking out the window smirking as he pulled off.

* * *

><p>After dropping Lin off Ethan headed back to his apartment. He took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes before making his way to Emma's apartment in the suburbs.<p>

Ethan knocked on the door expecting Emma to already be in her pajamas getting ready for bed. What he was not expecting was a completely trashed Emma to fall into his arms giggling like a six year old.  
>"Hiiiii Ethan" she slurred out with a slight blush to her cheeks.<p>

"Whoa... Hey Em, had a little bit to drink tonight huh" he said helping her into the apartment.

"Yeeesss" she said poking his nose giggling again. "Shaundi's dating the D.J. at On Track. Free drinks...all...night...long" she said in a low husky tone that made his pants get a little tighter. "Ethan?" She said as he took a deep breath looking at her. "Why are you sitting so far away" she said scooting closer to him on the sofa breathing in his scent. "Ethan, why haven't you ever asked me out?" She asked gently tracing the stubble on his face.

_'Ohhh the devil is an abundant amount of liars. Why is she drunk? Why couldn't she do this the last time I came over and she was sober_'

"Ethan...I'm waiting for an answer" she leaned up to whisper the words in his ear as he swallowed taking several deep breaths.

"I-I...I didn't think yy-you wanted that from me" he stammered out as she turned his face to look into his amber eyes.

"Right now, I want you to kiss me" she breathed into his mouth as he used all of his strength to turn away from her.

"I can't Emma. I-I can't do this. You're drunk" he said standing up stepping away from her.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kill yo self, kill yo self, kill yo self. Damn it Emma_' Ethan was once again interrupted from his thoughts when her hand wrapped itself around his manhood.

"Mmmm" he involuntarily groaned as she stroked his shaft. "Fuck, no, no, no Emma. No, stop it" he said quickly grabbing her hand out of his pants. "I gotta go, I'll call you soon" he said kissing her forehead rushing out of her apartment.  
>She was way to drunk for him to even think about doing that. She'd never forgive him if she woke up next to him tomorrow morning.<p>

"Cold shower, cold shower, cold...Shaundi?" He was disrupted from his mantra pulling next to the crying girl. "YO SHAUNDI, YOU OKAY? IT'S ETHAN, EMMA'S FRIEND" he yelled out of his window as she walked over to the car.

"No I'm really not okay right now, can you take me home Ethan" she asked as he nodded unlocking the door for her as she climbed in sniffling.

A/N: Italics are Ethan's thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Please...stop" she whispered out with her dying breath as he plunged the knife deep into her chest for the fifteenth time._

Ethan awoke dripping sweat, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked around at the strange environment wondering where the hell he was. Before the panic set in he heard a feminine sigh come from beside him.  
>"Please don't tell me you pissed in my bed man" Shaundi said rolling over to look at him exposing her naked breasts.<br>"No, nightmare. It's sweat" he said running his hands down his face. "What the hell happened last night?" He asked as she propped herself up on an elbow to look at him.  
>"You picked me up, but instead of taking me home we went to Tee 'N' Ay. Then we came back here and had sex, that about sums it up" she said placing her arms behind her head further relaxing into the bed. "And now you're gonna go before Emma shows up to catch the train with me to class" she said looking at him as he stared at her in disbelief. "I'm not trying to be your girlfriend Ethan, you're hot, it was good times" she said as he chuckled softly.<br>"Shaundi, you are hands down the greatest woman I've ever had a one night stand with" he said as she reached over to her nightstand grabbing her leftover blunt lighting it.  
>"Want some?" She asked waving it in his face as he wrestled it from her taking a few pulls before giving it back.<br>"I gotta go catch a truck" he said climbing out of her bed looking for his underwear.  
>"Nice ass" she said snickering to herself as he shook his head pulling his underwear on. "She likes you, you know" She said as he looked at her confused.<br>"Emma. You're talking about Emma?" He asked as she nodded. "No, she's fucking that tool Brad. I wanna shoot that guy in the face so bad" Ethan said pulling his jeans on making Shaundi laugh.  
>"So why don't you, I know what you do Ethan. Why you wear purple. What's stopping you?" She asked still enjoying her blunt as he stopped to think about it.<br>"I don't know. Maybe she'll get mad at me if she finds out. Why are we even talking about this?" He said with a short laugh pulling his shirt on over his head.  
>"I was just sharing some useful information. But since you're being an ass about it. Get the hell out" she said with a smile so he knew that she was kidding.<br>He chuckled softly leaning over her in the bed kissing her one last time before leaving.

* * *

><p>Ethan sat in his car by the highway waiting for the truck Lin described to appear. While waiting for the truck he got a text from Dex asking him to meet him at the church as soon as he could. As he was getting ready to send a reply the truck appeared with a Westside Rollerz escort. Ethan tossed his cell into the back seat taking off after the truck quickly.<p>

After taking out the escort and scaring the driver shitless, Ethan hopped in the cab taking off quickly. He did his best to remain inconspicuous to the police riding past trying to get a good look in the truck. He dropped the truck off at Samson's taking his leave and heading back to the church.

On his way into the church he bumped into Johnny.  
>"Hey, Lin was looking for ya. Says you ain't answerin' ya phone" Johnny said hearing Ethan mutter a shit before shaking his head and walking in to meet Dex.<br>"Oh, hey man, didn't hear you come in. Check this out" Dex said waving Ethan over to the board he had created. "The Carnales were the first organized gang in the city. The way Julius tells it, they owned the whole damn town until Benjamin King stepped up against them. Tell ya what though, I ain't worried about their history so much as I am the fact that A: the Lopez brothers are crazy muthafuckas, and B: Victor, their enforcer, survived a dozen VK drive-bys" Dex said allowing Ethan to look over all the pictures he had gotten. "Sounds pretty bad right? Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest drug cartel in the world, and I think you'll understand why we're gonna play this safe instead of pullin' a Johnny. We cut off their income first, then we go for Hector. Sound good?" Dex said as Ethan nodded agreeing with the logic. Within the first five minutes of the conversation Ethan could see how intelligent Dex was. The question in the back of his mind was what the fuck was he doing with the Saint's.  
>"That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for your support" Dex said as Ethan rolled his eyes. "Here, these are the addresses to their drug labs. Grab a few of the boys and take them shits out" Dex said as Ethan nodded walking away. "Don't forget to get a new phone, Lin's looking for you. She don't like to be ignored" Dex called out over his shoulder hearing Ethan mutter a shit as he left the church.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think that was all of em' kid" one of the Saint's Ethan grabbed said from his seat in the back.<br>"No I'm telling you it was one more man" the other one said from the passenger seat.  
>"There were only three, we took out three, it's done" Ethan said as they both stared at him in disbelief.<br>"You actually talk, I thought you had your tongue cut out" the one in the back said being cut off by the one in the front.  
>"No man, I thought they said he took a vow of silence or some shit like that" the one in the front said.<br>"Why does my lack of voice intrigue you all so. Don't you have better shit to do then to talk about me" Ethan asked as they both shrugged.  
>"Not really man, we cleaned up the row. Only time we do shit is when one of the lieutenants grab us" the one in the back answered.<br>"What're your names?" Ethan asked.  
>"I'm Miguel and that asshole in the back is Damian or D-Rock" the front seat passenger Miguel answered.<br>"Alright, Miguel, Damian. Lin calls me Brian so that'll do for now. Whenever I go do something you two are with me okay" Ethan said as they both nodded excited to finally be noticed by an important member of the gang. "I gotta get a new phone, where you guys want me to let you out at?" Ethan asked as they both looked confused.  
>"We'll roll with you, if that's cool and all" Damian said as Ethan shrugged driving to the mall.<p>

The trio was standing in the store arguing over which phone Ethan should get.  
>"I don't really see the point in spending five hundred dollars on a phone. This one is fine" Ethan said holding the two hundred dollar phone.<br>"Bro, this shit is amazing though, look at all this shit it does" Miguel said as Damian took the cheaper phone out of Ethan's hand.  
>"Son, you gotta learn to spend a little bit on yourself. Get the good phone, send a bitch a smiley face or two...bitches love smiley faces" Damian said making Ethan and Miguel laugh.<br>"Fine, but if I hate it I'm shooting you both in the nuts" Ethan said taking the phone walking over to the counter to pay for it.  
>"Esteban, what are you doing in here? I didn't know you had money" Emma's boyfriend Brad said as Ethan took a deep breath restraining himself.<br>"Brad, didn't see ya. What's up?" Ethan growled out.  
>"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down now Enrique, don't get yourself all upset there. Might have to hurt you" Brad said confidently.<br>Ethan turned to him giving him the coldest glare he could. The hairs on the back of Brad's neck stood up. He had never really given Ethan a good look, he had just realized he was standing before the devil himself.  
>"The only reason you're still alive right now is because she'd never forgive me for ending your life" Ethan said grabbing Brad by the collar of his shirt. "I don't like you, I despise you. The next time you see me you run like hell understand. Or I'm gonna let my boys there throw you in the trunk of my car. Then I'll send pieces of you to your mother Janine in Steelport. She's a very good looking woman if I may say so" Ethan said as Brad looked over at the two Saint's grilling him down. "I also think you should, not mention this to Emma. Don't you agree?" Ethan said in a calmly soothing voice as Brad nodded quickly.<br>"Y-yeah man. Whatever you say, p-please d-don't hurt my family" Brad stammered out as Ethan released his shirt.  
>"Good...now run" Ethan said as Brad turned to flee. "FASTER, FASTER, RÁPIDO BLANQUITO" Ethan yelled as Miguel and Damian laughed loudly at the speed the young jock was displaying.<br>"Promising football career in his future unless he keep fuckin' with the Saint's" Damian said in between laughs.  
>"Who was that fool?" Miguel asked as Ethan shook his head.<br>"Nobody at all" Ethan replied. "One of you have Lin's number?" Ethan asked as they both shook their heads no.  
>"I got Johnny's though, want me to ask him for it?" Damian asked as Ethan nodded leaving the store with his new friends and phone.<p>

* * *

><p>After dropping off Damian and Miguel, Ethan stopped by Stilwater U to see Emma before meeting up with Lin.<br>"She's not here, hasn't been all day" Kate said walking over to him as he looked at her in shock of the civility she was showing.  
>"Any idea what's wrong with her?" Ethan asked knowing it was probably from her hangover but it wasn't Kate's business.<br>"No, I haven't talked to her since yesterday, I was gonna go over her house and check on her" Kate said as Ethan nodded opening up the passenger door for her as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Listen, I hate you and you hate me. That's fine, but we both care for Emma I know we can agree on that" Ethan said as she looked away from him nodding. "Now can you please get in the fucking car so we can go and check on our friend...please" Ethan said giving her a pleading look as she swallowed her pride and got in. "And be careful not to breathe on my shit to much, I don't want my car to start smelling like slut" he said climbing into the driver seat.<br>"Fuck you, you fucking car jacking hobo" she said as he pulled off quickly heading to Emma's house.

They arrived at Emma's house twenty minutes later arguing all the way there.  
>"Crack baby" she called him burning holes into the back of his head.<br>"STD spreading cock sucker" he shot back at her as Emma opened the door hearing them all the way down the hall. She looked at the two of them confused as they both straightened up quickly at her presence putting on smiles for her.  
>"What's going on?" Emma asked slowly as Kate pushed Ethan aside.<br>"I was worried about you and the purse snatching drug lord decided to tag along" Kate said as Emma looked between Kate and Ethan nervously a few times. She grabbed Kate's arm pulling her into the apartment slamming the door shut. Ethan stood there confused for a minute before hearing Kate.  
>"YOU WHAT. OHHH HONEY NO, YOU DID NOT TRY AND GO DUMPSTER DIVING LAST NIGHT WITH THE CUCARACHA OUT THERE" she yelled as Ethan coughed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'So she did know what she did last night' he thought to himself.<br>"Uhhh Emma. I'm gonna go okay" Ethan called through the door.  
>"Ahh yes. Thank you Ethan, for uhh stopping by. I'll umm call you later yeah" she said quickly. Her accent always got stronger whenever she was nervous.<br>"Okay. Bye now" he said softly turning to leave.  
>"Did he give you fleas. We have to check for fleas honey. And let's just burn whatever you had on last night. And the couch, the couch has to go" he heard Kate continue rambling on with her insults.<br>"Ima shoot that bitch one day" he said to himself leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Ethan went home and took a quick shower changing into something more presentable. He was meeting Lin at a nightclub and he wanted to look up to par.<br>He arrived at the club twenty minutes later spotting Lin at the bar. She had her hair pinned up wearing a knee length black dress that accentuated her curves beautifully. He walked over taking a seat next to her giving her his best smile.  
>"Buy you a drink pretty lady?" He asked as she chuckled softly taking another drag of her cigarette.<br>"Sure why not" she said waving the bartender over. "Get me a double shot of Jack" she said looking over at Ethan.  
>"Make that two" he said keeping his smile as the bartender walked away to get their drinks. "Good thing I decided to change. I would have felt really under dressed tonight" he said eyeing her up. "You look...really beautiful Lin" he said as she smiled a genuine smile at him.<br>"You don't look too bad yourself Brian" she said looking him up and down in his black suit and purple shirt.  
>"Sooo...is this business or pleasure?" He asked carefully as she rolled her eyes.<br>"Can't it be a little of both Brian?" She asked back as he laughed and the bartender brought them their drinks. "To new friends" she said raising her glass.  
>"New friends" Ethan said touching his glass to hers before they took the shots down in one gulp. "Ahhh, let's dance" Ethan said standing up extending his hand to her.<br>"Hmmm, didn't take you for much of a dancer" she said taking his hand following him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.  
>"Well since we're mixing, how about you tell me what we're gonna do with those rigged up cars" Ethan asked as she sighed placing her lips to his ear.<br>"You couldn't just let me enjoy this could you. Fine Brian, you know you're horrible at this dating thing" Lin said as he twirled her around pulling her back to him as they continued to dance.  
>"Lin, if you want to go out without handling business, then you should stop calling me being all...business like" he said lifting her chin so she could look into his eyes. "Dance now, talk over dinner?" He said as she smiled nodding placing her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway to the music.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kate, I don't really think I can handle another night of drinking" Emma said being drug into the nightclub by her bestfriend.<br>"Relax girl, I'm not Shaundi, I'm not gonna let you get plastered" Kate said laughing as she stopped abruptly losing her smile. "Come on, let's go somewhere else. I hate this bartender" Kate said as Emma looked at her confused taking a glance over Kate's shoulder. "Honey no, come on let's go" Kate said softly holding Emma's hand as they watched Ethan and Lin sway slowly on the dance floor.  
>"Who is that woman? Why is she touching him like that Katelyn?" She asked choking up a little. Ethan looked so at peace with the Asian woman he was holding.<br>"I don't know sweety. Come on let's go somewhere else" Kate said wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulder. "You can ask him tomorrow, okay" she said pulling Emma from the club.  
>"No, it's okay. We're not dating or anything. He's allowed to see other women, right" Emma said trying to convince herself as Kate ushered her into her car. "I shouldn't expect him to not date other women. I have Brad, I'm perfectly fine with this" Emma said as Kate looked at her sadly from the driver seat waiting patiently for Emma to crack. Emma had admitted to having feelings for Ethan to her earlier.<br>"It's okay to be upset Em...it's okay" Kate said softly as Emma exploded.  
>"WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS. TOUCHING AND FEELING ALL OVER MY ETHAN" Emma yelled furiously as tears ran down her face.<br>"Emma, does gutter trash know you feel this way about him?" Kate asked as Emma looked out the window shaking her head no. "You've been friends since you've come here. The Colombian drug lord has been in love with you for years Emma" Kate said as Emma looked at her confused. "Don't give me that face Emma you knew. You always knew, and you never made a move to reciprocate his feelings. Instead you went on and started dating Brad" Kate said rolling her eyes.  
>"What are you saying to me Kate" Emma said as Kate turned to her taking a deep breath.<br>"What I'm saying is I hate the purse snatching bean burrito in there. But I'm not angry with him for finally giving up on you. You have no right to be angry Emma. You can be upset and sad all you want, but anger is out of the question. You had four years, and you wasted them honey. Let him go, let him be happy" Kate said as Emma stared blankly out the window.  
>"Can you take me home please" Emma said as Kate sighed starting the car to take Emma home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you drive in those shoes" Lin asked as Ethan looked down at his shoes nodding. "I wanna take you somewhere, we're gonna kill two birds with one stone" Lin said pulling him from the club calling Johnny. "Johnny, I need to borrow your car" she said as Ethan laughed hearing Johnny yell through the receiver for a few minutes before agreeing to bring the car. "You're gonna love driving Johnny's car" she said grinning.<p>

A/N: We all know Shaundi got friendly p***y so why the Hell not lol thank you all for reading and those who reviewed


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ethan and Lin stood in the parking lot of the club waiting for Johnny to arrive.

"So cars...that's your thing huh" Ethan said smiling at Lin as she lit up a cigarette nodding.

"Yeah, I love to race" she said watching him walk over to her car admiring it. "I did it myself" she said as he looked at her clearly impressed.

"If I ever hold onto one maybe you can put some work into it for me" he said stepping up to her as she got closer to him.

"Maybe I could" she said in a low sultry voice. She reached her hand up to his face as he began leaning forward towards her lips.

"Don't fucking do that shit in front of me" Johnny said as they quickly broke apart.

"Shit, Johnny" Lin said relaxing a little.

"Cut to the chase. Fuck you want my car for" Johnny asked folding his arms.

"Brian's gonna drive it in the race tonight. We got some of the Rollerz cars rigged up to blow as soon as they hit their nitrous" she explained as Johnny stood back looking like he didn't care.

"You scratch up my baby I'm gonna cut your balls off kid" Johnny said throwing Ethan his keys climbing into the passenger seat of the Vortex.

* * *

><p>Lin arrived at the race first to not draw attention to her Saint's affiliation.<p>

"Hey Lin, you racing tonight?" One of the Rollerz asked as she got out of her car still in her dress.

"Do I look like I'm racing tonight" she replied with a scowl on her face as the Roller put up his hands in defense walking away.  
>Johnny and Ethan rolled up five minutes later.<p>

"You wait here, I'm gon' go get you in the race" Johnny said walking over to the organizer buying into the race.

"Fuckin' Saint's. You bitches don't race. Fuck you doin' here bitch" the Roller that Lin was talking to spat out walking over to Ethan.

"We got a problem over here?" Johnny asked walking back over to the two men. "We here to race, but if you wanna get fucked up we can do that too" Johnny said as Ethan cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, hey, hey. We don't do that here, you got problems. Handle em' on the track" the organizer said as the Rollerz walked away back over to their cars. Ethan gave Lin a wink and a smile before getting into the car.

"Listen up, once them bitches blow pick me up at Freckle Bitches. I gotta get Aisha a fun bag, she's meeting me back at the church. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow" Johnny said tapping the roof of the car walking away.

"Lin, you look beautiful tonight. You mind doing the honors" the organizer said as Lin smirked stepping out in front of the cars as everyone cheered her name. Ethan hadn't realized how popular Lin was amongst the race crowd until now.

"READY BOYS" she yelled out as they all revved their engines in response. "3...2...1...GOOOO" she yelled as they all took off at high speed.

* * *

><p>"You sure they all blew" Johnny asked shoveling french fries in his mouth as Ethan nodded biting into his cheeseburger. "Good, let's get this food back to the church before Aisha kills me" Johnny said as they stood up getting into Johnny's car heading back to the church.<p>

* * *

><p>The next night Ethan arrived at the church where Johnny and Aisha were already arguing.<p>

"God you haven't changed at all" she said as Johnny took a seat at his desk.

"Not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes" Johnny replied sliding her the bag of food.  
>"It's always the same shit with you" Aisha said getting angry.<p>

"Oh here we go again" Johnny said becoming annoyed with her.  
>Ethan stood back quietly observing the altercation.<p>

"What did you want me to do? Did you expect me not to take my shot?" Aisha asked rising to meet the challenge known as Johnny Gat.

"No, I expected you to remember where you came from" Johnny said hitting a nerve as Aisha slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh, fuck you Johnny" she spat at him as he stood furiously to meet her challenge.

"Fuck me? Fuck you! You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who we are is when you want something" Johnny shot at her pacing the floors.

"My sister was kidnapped!" Aisha said as Johnny remained unsympathetic.

"And I brought her back didn't I" Johnny said making Ethan's brows furrow.

"No, he did" Aisha said pointing at Ethan as he gave a joking bow before shaking his head at Johnny.

"Bullshit. I told him to do it. No offense" Johnny said directing that last part at Ethan as Aisha had finally lost her will to argue with Johnny.

"Look, if you're gonna help me, help me, but don't you dare try to hold it over me" Aisha said.

"Fine" Johnny said. His stubbornness to give up the argument was getting the better of him.

"Fine" she shot back as he waved Ethan over.

"Relax man; I'd like you to meet Saint's Row's claim to fame. This...is Aisha. And tonight we're gonna kill her" Johnny said making Ethan go brain dead momentarily. He looked between the two of them confused.

"He's being melodramatic. See, I'm signed with Kingdom Come Records" Aisha started being cut off by Johnny.

"And it's no secret the label is owned by the Vice Kings" he said as Aisha cut back in.

"But the real deal is that once you're in you can't get out. They rip you off left and right, and they extort you to stay signed. I've talked to Johnny and he said that you might be willing to help me" Aisha explained as Ethan nodded his understanding.

"Check it out: Eesh has a recording session in a few minutes. That's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice "fuck you" while we're at it. I want you to take Aisha to her session, but on the way stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded up with some C4. Park the car at the studio and get the hell outta there. Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out" Johnny laid out the plan as Aisha looked at him sighing.

"Johnny, I really appreciate-" she started being cutoff.

"Whatever, I was gonna blow that place up anyway" Johnny said trying to not make a big deal out of the huge favor he was doing Aisha.

"Now get a move on you two, Dex needs you back here ASAP Brian" Johnny said kicking his feet back up as Ethan and Aisha left the church.

* * *

><p>Ethan and Aisha climbed into her car heading for the garage. She continuously tried to make conversation with Ethan as he was in his silent mode. After a while of driving and Aisha's consistent prying he finally broke down and spoke to her.<p>

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked as he shook his head no.

"It depends on the situation, or if I have anything to say" he said as they drove into the chop shop to get the C4 planted.

"I really hope this works" she said more to herself than him.

"Relax, just get the hell out of that building quick. Everything will be fine okay" Ethan said as she nodded and his phone rang with two new text messages.

**From:Lin**  
><strong>Hey, had fun last night we should do it again sometime<strong>

He read the message with a smile sending a short reply before reading the next one.

**From Emma:**  
><strong>I need to see you, we need to talk about the other night<strong>

He took a deep breath telling her he'd come over as soon as he was free.

"Cars ready, now drive careful. You ding this baby up too much it's gonna blow on you" Samson said as Ethan and Aisha got back in the car headed for the studio.

"Woman troubles?" She asked noticing the look on his face as he nodded. "One or more?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Two" he said softly. "I've known one longer than the other, she never treated me bad even though society said that she should. The other I met recently, everything about her sets my soul on fire" Ethan explained as Aisha nodded playing therapist.

"Think about it this way, if you got arrested tomorrow. Which one would you trust to stand by you. That's the one you should invest your time in" Aisha said as Ethan appeared to be in deep thought.

"They both would I think" he answered as she nodded again.

"If you had to imagine your life without one and still be able to get by which one would it be?" She asked as he went into thinking mode again.

"Too soon to tell with one. The other I couldn't imagine my life without her there in some way" he said.

"Keep the one you're afraid of losing" she said as he started thinking again. She shut up to allow him some solitude to himself.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the recording studio as Aisha sat in the car nervously.<p>

"Aisha, relax, you can do this. Go in, say hello, and out the back door. I'll give you five minutes okay" Ethan said as she took a deep breath nodding. "Alright, I'm gonna get us a car and I'll meet you around the corner. And keep your hood on" he explained as she nodded again getting out of the car. He shortly followed after her walking away from the studio. The auto timer was set for two minutes after being activated. Ethan gave Aisha an additional three minutes to get out.

"Gutter trash! What the hell are you doing here"

'_Oh no_'

Ethan turned slowly looking at the face of Emma's bestfriend Kate. She was standing directly in front of the recording studio. Ethan looked at his watch, he had thirty seconds to grab Kate and get clear of the studio.

He rushed back over quickly lifting her into his arms high tailing it down the street.

"What the hell are you doing dust bunny! Put me down this min-OH MY GOD" she screamed watching the building explode in a distance. Ethan put her down as she stared at him in shock. He placed his finger to his lips telling her to remain quiet as she nodded her head and he walked away from her still standing there.

'_That could have been terrible_' he thought to himself throwing a teenager out of his car getting into the driver seat. He quickly picked up Aisha around the corner from the burning building before anybody could see her.

"Anybody see you come out the back?" He asked as she shook her head no.

"I can't believe we actually did that! I'm free...I'm finally free...thank you Brian. Thank you so much" Aisha said full of gratitude as Ethan smiled nodding his head driving back to the church.

* * *

><p>After dropping Aisha off at the church Ethan headed home to rest. He'd go and see Emma tomorrow to talk he planned ditching his stolen car around the corner. He walked the two blocks back to his house.<p>

"Emma? What are you doing out here?" he asked noticing the girl sitting on his porch. "It's dangerous here, you shouldn't have come here" he said extending his hand to her. She took his hand as he unlocked the door to his apartment gently ushering her in. Thank god he bought some new furniture and fixed his plumbing problem. He never expected Emma to ever show up at the doorstep to his apartment in the ghetto.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I needed to see you, and I had a feeling you'd try to avoid me after the last few days" she said taking a seat on his couch as he sat next to her.

"I'd never avoid you Em...I know you were drunk. It was a mistake, I won't mention it ever if you don't want me to" he said softly as she looked at him noticing his sad expression.

"Ethan, are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked as he shook his head no. She fought back the urge to ask him who the woman in the club was the other night. It was nagging at the back of her head but she thought better of it. "So when you pushed me away...it was simply because I was drunk?" She asked as he nodded again. "Please don't do that Ethan. You're shutting down on me" she said grabbing his face making him look at her.

"I'm sorry" he said softly turning away from her.

"Ethan don't! Look at me please" she said turning his face back to her as he pressed his lips against hers quickly before backing up.

"I'm sorry" he said in shock of his own behavior. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-" he was cut off by her lips moving against his. He wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. He leaned back on his couch as she straddled his lap continuing their kiss. "You have no idea...how long I've wanted this" he said catching his breath. Gazing at her swollen lips made him want to kiss her all over again. She pulled her sweater over her head throwing it to the floor.

"Then don't stop" she whispered leaning back down to catch his lips again.

* * *

><p>Ethan awoke from a dreamless, peaceful slumber to Emma's flawless body sprawled against his. He looked down at her with a smile placing a small kiss on her forehead. She woke up to his smiling face placing a soft kiss on his lips.<p>

"Good morning" she said laying back on his chest tracing her fingers up and down his toned midsection.

"Good morning beautiful" he said running his fingers through her hair as his phone went off.

"No, don't answer it. Let's just lay here like this all day" she said kissing his chest.

He reached over to look at his phone seeing a message from Dex.

"I wish I could baby, I gotta meet somebody this morning" he said tracing circles around her back with his fingers. She buried her face in his chest smacking the bed as he laughed at her.

"You suck" she said pouting and sitting up as he took in the sight of her naked breasts.

"I think I could stay a little longer" he said softly reaching a hand out to cup her breasts. "Eres tan bella(You're so beautiful)" he said softly looking into her eyes as she smiled at him straddling his waist.

"Show me how beautiful" she said grinding her hips against his making him moan.

* * *

><p>After dropping Emma off to school Ethan met up with Dex and Troy in the parking lot of Freckle Bitches. They were already discussing the plan as Ethan walked over eyeing the map on the car.<p>

"What if we came from here and here" Troy suggested as Dex waved it off quickly.

"No, they'd just see it coming. Cops try that shit all the time and it never works" Dex said as Ethan began looking at Troy slightly suspicious. Now that Dex had mentioned it Ethan began noticing as well that Troy had the thought processes of a cop.

"Shit, you're right. Well, what should we do then?" Troy said agreeing with Dex.

"Well we could- You might want to hear this" Dex said finally noticing Ethan waving him over.

"I got a lead on where the Los Carnales cut all their shit" Troy said as Ethan and Dex both rolled their eyes.

"The Carnales?" Dex corrected.

"Wha?" Troy said looking over confused.

"Rio Grande River. Jesus" Dex said as Ethan laughed understanding the dig.

"What the fuck?" Troy said growing annoyed with the other two Saint's.

"It's not THE Los Carnales, it's just the Carnales. Los means...fuck it. Like I was sayin', we're not gonna raid the factory quite yet" Dex said annoyed with Troy's ignorance. Ethan stood back highly amused at the situation. Troy reminded him of a less douchey Brad.

"Why not?" Troy asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Cause I'm not a gun toting psychopath named Johnny Gat" Dex answered as Ethan laughed softly at the shot at Johnny which he would definitely take as a compliment.

"Fair enough. So what's the plan?" Troy asked looking back at the map.

"One of my boys called and said they saw a truck with a heavy LC escort leavin' the factory district. It's probably loaded with drugs, but that's just a bonus, our target is the truck itself. I need it brought back to the Row in one piece; it's no good to us blown to shit" Dex explained as Troy continued with his investigative questions. Ethan didn't care, he did what he was told and so did Johnny and Lin.

"What do you need the truck for?" Troy asked as Dex rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get the truck first, then I'll tell ya the rest of the plan" Dex answered.

"I'm just sayin' it'd be nice to know" Troy shot back.

"Shit Troy, what's with all the questions? Why can't you be like my man Brian over here?" Dex said approving of Ethan's silent nature.

"Look, Dex-" Troy started attempting to salvage the situation. Dex turned his back to him directing his attention to Ethan.

"Could you go get that truck?" Dex asked as Ethan nodded walking away to his car. "See, was that so hard?" Ethan overheard Dex say to Troy.

* * *

><p>"You heard Dex, let's get that truck" Troy said to Ethan as they climbed into Troy's car. "Alright, here's the plan: get me to the truck so I can jack that baby. Once I'm in, make sure I make it back to the Row in one piece" Troy said as Ethan nodded breaking every traffic law known to man. Troy had attempted to get words out of Ethan the entire drive. Ethan didn't trust Troy at all recently, hanging around him, he noticed that something was off about Troy.<p>

They arrived at the docks finding it surrounded with Carnale soldiers.

"Alright there's the truck...cover me while I get that heap running" Troy said hopping out of the car rushing into the truck as Ethan held off the attackers. Ethan could hear Troy talking to himself in the truck, too busy to pay attention fully dropping Carnales left and right.

"God, I missed my calling... Okay, I got the truck started, let's get back to the Row" Troy said pulling off as Ethan hopped into one of the dead Carnales' car following him. To save bullets Ethan ran over several of the Carnales that were firing on the truck.

* * *

><p>After dropping off the truck Ethan headed back home to take a shower. Standing in the shower as the water ran over his head something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him. Something he had overheard Troy say through the gunfire today.<p>

"_Fuck...I knew I should've paid attention when they were teaching hotwiring_" Troy said as Ethan recalled.

"Teaching hotwiring...teaching hotwiring...who the fuck teaches hotwiring" Ethan said to himself thinking hard before it hit him. "Oh shit..."

A/N: My since apologies to everyone hoping Ethan would've got with Lin first all good things come in time, thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ethan was on his way to meet Lin at the tea house. He debated on sharing his suspicions about Troy with her. It all added up, down to Troy's haircut. Then he remembered, these people all knew each other. He was the outsider, why would any of them believe him over Troy.

He walked into the place, slowly approaching taking in the vision known as Lin.

"Need a light?" Some old guy asked her. She looked over at the man taking his lighter.

"Thanks" she said lighting her cigarette before throwing the guys lighter over her shoulder.

He stood up to retrieve his lighter bumping into Ethan.

"Fuckin' asshole" he said under his breath as Ethan turned stepping back into his face.

"What was that?" Ethan asked glaring at the man as he thought better of responding and scurried off.

"I tell ya, you and me are always making new friends" Lin said as Ethan planted a kiss on her cheek taking a seat next to her.

"Must be because we're both so friendly and approachable" he said as they both laughed at the blatant lie. "You said it was urgent, what's up?" He asked.

"Things are moving too slow. We gotta step it up. I hear a guy named Joseph Price calls the shots. I don't know much about him 'cept that he's friends with some mechanic named Donnie. If we get in good with Price's crew, we'll always be one step a head of those fuckers" she said as he nodded.

"So where do I come in?" Ethan asked as she gave him a seductive smirk that made him blush immediately. She laughed putting her hand up for him not to respond.

"You're so easy" she said as he looked down scratching the top of his head. "Seriously, here's the plan. Go and tear up Donnie's shop. Right when you're about to finish off Price's buddy, I'll rush in and save the day. Make it look good, but don't you dare mess up my car. If we're lucky, Donnie will arrange a meet with Price. Thanks for buying my tea" she said getting up leaving Ethan to deal with the check.

* * *

><p>Ethan quickly drove to Donnie's shop taking out the Rollerz hanging outside. There were a few more inside that he shot quickly before finding Donnie hiding in the back. Ethan killed Donnie's two bodyguards and began chasing him out of the shop. Ethan shot several warning shots intentionally missing them all as Donnie scurried out the back door slipping on the pavement as Lin pulled up.<p>

"Donnie, get down!" She called out lifting her Uzi firing at Ethan making him duck for cover. Ethan reached up and felt a small dribble of blood running down his ear.

"She fuckin'shot me' he said to himself as Donnie slid over the hood of Lin's car. Ethan stood up furiously firing several shots into Lin's car to piss her off.

"Motherfucker" she yelled lifting the Uzi back out the window now definitely trying to shoot Ethan seeing the small smirk he had dodging behind cover again.

Ethan jumped into his car bumping Aisha's new single chasing Lin and Donnie.

"You better leave that hoe" he sang off key nonchalantly before allowing Lin to escape him and heading back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Later that night there was banging at his door. He groaned climbing out of bed and grabbing his pistol. He opened the door and was greeted by a fist.<p>

"You shot my fucking car! You asshole" Lin yelled at him walking in and closing the door behind her.

"You fucking shot...ME damn it" Ethan yelled back pointing to his ear.

"That's a scratch. Do you have any idea how much it's gonna cost for me to fix what you did?" She said as he shrugged. "You're gonna pay for it, every penny Brian" she said seriously as he walked into his kitchen throwing her a beer.

"Did he fall for our act" Ethan asked as he and Lin both used his TV stand to open their beers.

"Yeah, now he's kind of attached to me" she said as Ethan shifted his position to look at her.

"Explain" he said with a raised eyebrow. Why was this upsetting him? Was this jealousy, Emma wasn't a fan of pda so he didn't have to worry too much with Brad.

"I think he likes me, and I intend to play that out" she said as Ethan shook his head no.

"No Lin, bad idea. I don't like it" he said as she scooted closer to him.

"Are you jealous?" She whispered in a sultry tone as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath praying she wouldn't see the hard on she was creating. "Oh my god, you are, aren't you" she said pulling back to look at him with a smile.

"I don't like the idea of you putting yourself into positions that I can't protect you in" he said as she stood up a little outraged. The look on her face informed him that those were the completely wrong words to use.

"Let me tell you something. I've been watching my own ass for as long as I can remember. I don't need a protector, a hero or anything else that puts me in a weakened position" she started as he put his hands up trying to wave her off and calm her down. "No save it, you know...I thought you were different" she said storming out of his apartment.

"FUCK" he yelled throwing his bottle of beer at the wall.

* * *

><p>After his argument with Lin over Donnie and her plan, Ethan went to Emma's apartment. He knocked on the door still steaming over the fight.<p>

"Hey" she said noticing the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked stepping aside for him to enter. He walked in plopping down on her sofa breathing a sigh of relief. She went into the kitchen grabbing him a beer handing it to him as he used her table to open it taking a long swig.

"Thanks Em, I needed this" he said taking another swig from the bottle.

"So, you wanna tell me what's got you in a row?" She asked as he shook his head no.

"Had a fight with a friend. She has a dumb plan and wants to go through with it. I got a bad feeling about it though. Then we d things got taken way out of context" he said before taking another sip of his beer.

"Well Ethan, you have to let people make their own decisions and deal with the consequences...you can't save everyone. And you know very well you can't win an argument with a woman. Swallow your pride and apologize" she said as he turned to look into her eyes.

"And that's why I need you...my voice of reason" he said softly giving her a smile as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I'll always be here for you Ethan" she said before kissing his forehead gently.

* * *

><p>Ethan was awoken abruptly by his cell phone. Emma rolled over draping her arm over his chest.<p>

"Let it ring" she groaned snuggling deeper into his side. "You're mine right now" she said as he chuckled softly answering the phone.

"What's up Mike?" Ethan said sleepily as Emma was placing soft kisses on his chest.

"YO, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN! CARNALES ARE ALL OVER THE ROW. THEY FUCKIN' SHIT UP BRO" Miguel yelled as Ethan untangled himself from Emma.

"I'm in the Suburbs district, pick me up" Ethan said quickly as Miguel hung up the phone. "Babe, I gotta go. Emergency" Ethan said quickly pulling his clothes on. She sat up looking at him completely annoyed.

"What exactly is this huge emergency Ethan. Every time your phone goes off you run like your life depends on it" she said folding her arms across her chest as he sighed buttoning his shirt.

"Let's talk about this later Em, I'll tell you whatever you wanna know okay" he said as she rolled her eyes laying back down and turning her back to him. He looked at her sadly walking over to her sitting next to her. She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you...you know that right?" He asked as she nodded kissing him back.

"I love you too Ethan" she said giving him a weak smile as he got up rushing out of her apartment.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck you doin' in this part of town?" Miguel asked driving back to the Row.<p>

"Do I ask about your personal business?" Ethan said as Miguel put his hands up returning to his driving.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we missed our chance at Angelo" Miguel said from the driver seat of the car. He, Ethan, and Damian were heading to the arcade for some down time.<p>

"Don't worry we'll get that bastard. He's reckless, impulsive, he'll make another mistake soon" Ethan said from the passenger seat.

"I almost had that bitch" Damian said from the backseat as Ethan and Miguel looked at each other laughing hysterically. "What?" Damian asked.

"Word on the Row is that you ran like a bitch when big Victor showed up. Hiding around corners and shit" Miguel said as he and Ethan laughed some more.

"Dex told me how you ran into the church all out of breath and shit" Ethan said as Damian rolled his eyes.

"Fuck both of ya' mo'fuckas. I ain't run" Damian said folding his arms looking away.

"Oh my bad man...you sprinted into the church" Ethan said as he and Miguel laughed some more.

"Where the fuck was you Mike? Runnin' off to get Brian. You da' bitch son" Damian said as Ethan and Miguel kept laughing.

"Creo que nos duele su orgullo(I think we hurt his pride)" Miguel said as Ethan laughed.

"Sí, definitivamente(Yes, definitely)" Ethan replied.

"Now you muthafucka's wanna start speaking Spanish in this bitch...ya know what. Fuck both you taquito eatin' ass nigga's" Damian said as they all burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>The next day Ethan was set to meet Johnny at Freckle Bitch's to talk more about the Vice Kings. Upon approach he spotted Johnny shoveling food in his mouth. He was sitting across from an elderly woman dressed in her Sunday's Best. Ethan could overhear the conversation as he got closer realizing it was Aisha holding in his laugh.<p>

"Look, I know you're supposed to be dead and all, but do you have to look this pissed?" Johnny asked putting his burger down.

"Johnny, you said you'd take me out to dinner" Aisha said looking over at him completely annoyed.

"And here we are" Johnny said proud of a job well done as Ethan shook his head. He didn't date many women seriously but he knew this was not what you called a date.

"At Freckle Bitch's " Aisha said lifting the french fries she had in disgust. Johnny had fucked up big time.

"Where else would we go?" Johnny asked. He was completely oblivious to the fact that you do not take a woman on a date to a fast food restaurant named Freckle Bitch's.

"Someplace good? Why couldn't you have taken me to Mikano's?" She asked.

"Aisha, it's not like...hey what's up?" Johnny started but stopping finally noticing Ethan giving him a handshake. "Perfect timing" Johnny said.

"Aisha" Ethan nodded his head acknowledging the woman as she threw up her hands.

"You boys talk, I'll be right back" Aisha said getting up from the table as Ethan sat in her place and started eating the food she left.

"Whatever, she don't appreciate fine dining" Johnny said as Ethan took a bite of the burger.

"Should've taken her to Mikano's" Ethan said chuckling as Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Mind ya business and listen. I've been talkin' to Eesh's sister. Turns out, Tanya's been fuckin' people in every sense of the word. Not only is she blowin' King's bodyguard Big Tony, but she's fuckin' Warren Williams, their numbers guy, whenever Tony ain't lookin'. Between Tony and Warren the only person she isn't leading around by their cock is King. So I'm thinkin' we put the hurt on Tanya, we're fuckin' up the Vice Kings" Johnny said as Ethan nodded.

"So where do we start?" Ethan asked finishing off the last of Aisha's soft drink.

"She's got an operation in Prawn Court, that's where we'll start. Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see, customers included. Who wants to die for a blowjob right?" Johnny said as Ethan shrugged. "When you go for Tanya, be careful, she's probably got some muscle in there" Johnny finished as Ethan stood up checking his clip.

"If she bleeds on me and I catch hepatitis, you gonna explain to my girlfriend" Ethan said getting up walking away as Johnny looked confused for a second.

"I ain't even know he had a girlfriend" Johnny said to himself as Aisha returned to her seat.

* * *

><p>Ethan got into his car first chasing down and killing the Vice Kings patrolling around the brothel. After that he went into the brothel with his AR-55 wildly firing. Killing everyone he came across accept for the prostitutes. Somebody had to fuck the customers after the Saint's took over. Upon further investigation of the brothel he noticed Tanya was gone. She must have fled as he was destroying the building.<p>

"Johnny, I took the brothel, no sign of Tanya. She must have hauled ass" Ethan said.

"Fuck it, I'll send some boys over to clean that shit up and get them bitches suckin' dick's again" Johnny answered as Ethan hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>After taking Prawn Court Ethan got a call from Julius asking him to meet him at the church. He walked in finding Julius sitting in one of the pews alone in deep thought.<p>

"You wanted to see me Julius?" Ethan said as Julius waved him over to take a seat.

"Yeah Playa, you been doing a lot of good for the Saint's. Got the Carnales out the Row, helped Lin get in good with the Rollerz, and took Prawn Court. Pretty soon we gon' have a steady income comin' in" Julius said as Ethan nodded taking in his praise. "Before all this happens I need to have a serious discussion with you. When that money start comin' in when gon' need to have shit locked up tight. Troy's been a good soldier and lieutenant, but he's going soft. Johnny and Lin are both too hot headed for their own good. Dex...Dex is smart, too smart for a gang banger. That makes him flaky, what I need is somebody who can take care of business, make hard decisions, and do it with a level head. Most of all I need to be able to trust you" Julius said as Ethan nodded again his understanding.

"I'm offering you to be my underboss, can I trust you Brian?" Julius asked.

"My name is Ethan...and yes. You can trust me Julius" Ethan answered as Julius smiled extending his hand for Ethan to shake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Julius called a meeting with the whole gang the next week at the church. Johnny was standing by the door having a conversation with Lin. Dex was seated next to Troy in one of the pews having his ear talked off. Ethan stood in the back with Miguel and Damian silently waiting for Julius to come out of the back. Everyone quieted down as Julius stepped up to the podium ready to speak.

"Alright y'all, we showing them bitches out there what's what. Everybody knows who we are and that we here to stay" Julius said as everyone with the exception of the lieutenants cheered. "With that being said, there's gonna be a shift in power" Julius said as everyone got quiet again. "With this new money comin' in and the VK, Carnales, and Rollerz all wantin' to take a shot at us. My man over there is gonna be runnin' things next to me" Julius said pointing at Ethan as Troy looked between Ethan and Julius in complete shock.

"Julius, what the fuck man! I been ridin' with you a long time. You giving my spot to the fuckin' new guy!" Troy damn near screamed as Ethan calmly placed his hand under his shirt gripping his pistol. If Troy decided to pop off he would be ready.

"Quit bitchin' Troy, you been acting like a pussy lately" Johnny said making everyone laugh.

"Knock that shit off, it's still a lot to do. I need all you muthafuckas together for what's getting ready to go down" Julius said as everyone got quiet. "Now, meeting adjourned, Saints for life" Julius said walking away being quickly followed by Troy.

"Hey man, congratulations" Johnny said patting Ethan on the back.

"Fuckin' up the Vice Kings is gon' be so much more fun with you in charge instead of Troy" Johnny said making Ethan laugh before he walked away.

"Congratulations" Lin said walking past him out of the church as he quickly followed her.

"Lin" he called out to her being ignored as she got into her car.

"Lin, would you wait a minute please" he said leaning down to the drivers side window.

"Get off of my car Brian" she said not even turning to him.

"Five minutes Lin. Please shut the car off" he said softly as she rolled her eyes doing what he asked.

"What Brian?" She said.

"I'm sorry, you're not weak, and you don't need me to protect you. But you can't ask me to not care about you" he said as her phone went off.

"Are we done here, I have to take this" she said staring at him blankly.

He took a deep breath nodding backing away from the car as she pulled off quickly.

"Lin ain't the easiest person to deal with, but she's good people" Dex said standing next to him as they watched Lin drift around the corner.

* * *

><p>Ethan was in his car heading for Freckle Bitch's as his phone went off.<p>

"What's up Gat?" He asked.

"I don't know if it's quota time or what, but the cops are leaning hard on us. Shit's too hot right now,l, I want you to get off the street..." Johnny started.

"Johnny?" Ethan called him hearing another voice in the background.

"Hold on... What? You're kiddin' me. Those fucking cocksuckers! Change of plans, it looks like the Kings are trying to get back Tanya's old digs as we speak. Get your ass over there and help our boys. You're the only backup they're gettin'" Johnny said as Ethan looked at his phone confused. The change of power was new to all of them, he couldn't expect the respect to come over night.

"D and Mike too?" He asked.

"Grabbed them first" Johnny answered.

"Alright I'm on my way" Ethan said throwing the phone into the passenger seat.

Ethan charged in like a madman running several of the Kings over with his car.

"You and you stay here" Ethan said pointing at two of the Saint's. "You two, with me, take me to their strong points. Lieutenants are most likely there" Ethan explained as the remaining two Saint's climbed into his car leading the way.

After killing the nine lieutenants Ethan stopped to take a deep breath. Before he could relax his phone went off again.

"I hope you're not cashed, we got more work to do. Troy just got a tip that Tanya's setting up shop in the old Sunnyvale police station. I talked to Julius, and he gave the okay to go in with a crew. I'm thinking me, you, Damian, and Miguel. I'm headin' back to the church to get things set up. Get the boys out of jail and come over soon, but don't wait too long, we got some murderin' to do" Johnny said as Ethan hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Ethan arrived at the precinct with his good friend Shaundi who was legally employed.<p>

"Thanks for doin' this Shaundi, I owe ya one" Ethan said as they walked side by side into the building.

"No big, we're cool" she said walking over to the desk. "Hi, we're here for Damian Alexander and Miguel Mendoza" she said as the desk sergeant pulled up the files. She looked at the files then at Shaundi and Ethan, both wearing clothes showing no signs of gang affiliation.

"Mendoza and Alexander are prominent gang members. May I ask your relationship to the two?" The sergeant asked as Ethan was about to speak.

"I don't answer-" he started being slapped in the chest by her.

"Damian is my boyfriend and Miguel is his brother" she answered quickly as the sergeant nodded.

"I'm gonna need a valid drivers licence or identification card from one of you and a current pay stub" the sergeant said as Shaundi passed her the information.

"Shaundi Johnson?" The sergeant asked as Shaundi looked at her like she was dumb.

"Is there a problem sergeant?" Shaundi asked as the woman shook her head no walking away.

"And you, what the hell's the matter with you. 'I don't answer questions'...really Ethan. That only works for white people" Shaundi said rolling her eyes as Ethan snorted in disagreement. They waited a few minutes before the desk sergeant came back.

"Take that elevator down to processing, they'll let you know how much the bail is" she said as Shaundi thanked her dragging Ethan to the elevator with her. She noticed he was trying really hard to hide his face at this point.

"What's the matter with you, you're hot. Show your face" she said pulling at his hands playfully as he quickly wrapped his arms around her turning his back to the elevator door. "Ethan what are you doing?" She asked slightly confused. She knew he was dating Emma exclusively, unless he was that kind of guy.

"I'm hiding. Tall, hot, blonde in the lobby, she's a fed. We have history" he explained releasing her.

"Whatev', let's get your boys and get out of here. Precincts make me...itchy" she said making him laugh softly.

* * *

><p>Ethan went over to Lin's apartment early the next day. She opened the door already dressed preparing for her day.<p>

"What's up?" She asked stepping aside allowing him into her threshold.

Ethan looked around the lavish two bedroom apartment. It was very...adult, outside of the car photos she had placed around the apartment.

"Why are you here Brian?" She asked looking at him with folded arms.

"I'm here to make sure we're cool. We still got the Rollerz to deal with, I need us to be on the same page" he said placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, we're cool" she said giving him a weak smile.

"You're one of the strongest women I know Lin. That's what I love about you" he said walking over to her looking into her eyes.

"You think so?" She whispered out softly as he lifted her chin nodding.

"I know so" he replied softly leaning down to kiss her lips.

Ring, ring, ring

Her phone created a pause in their actions as he sighed deeply placing his forehead to hers.

"Why does this keep happening?" He whispered softly caressing her face.

"In the stars I guess" she said dreadfully pulling away from him to answer her phone.

It was Donnie, Ethan was going to enjoy killing that little bastard when he got the chance to. Lin hung up after a few minutes walking into her kitchen searching for a pen and paper. "Meet me here later, Donnie's introducing me to Price" she said as Ethan nodded giving her another lingering look as she opened her door for him to leave.

* * *

><p>"I'll be on time babe, I swear" Ethan said into his phone. He and Emma were going to see a movie and have dinner tonight. "Babe, let me call you back" Ethan said spotting Troy from a distance. He was getting in a car with another older white male. Ethan had to give Troy credit, he was being as discreet as possible. Any other circumstances Ethan would have brushed the entire situation off. With his suspicions of Troy he couldn't help but notice that everything about the other man spelled cop, down to the shitty Capshaw he was driving.<p>

Ethan watched the two exchanging information from his car. There was nothing too suspicious going on besides a little talking and yelling on Troy's end.

Ethan followed Troy back to his apartment, he waited as Troy went in and came back out an hour later. Ethan took this as his chance to sneak in and see what he could dig up on Troy. He walked into the apartment building looking for the mail box that had T. Bradshaw on it. Making his way upstairs carefully picking Troy's lock entering the small studio apartment. It was even shittier than Ethan's apartment, Troy was disgusting. He definitely didn't have a woman, there were othes everywhere, pizza boxes laying all over the place.

Ethan spotted Troy's computer looking at it like he had just hit the jackpot. Ethan wasn't too tech savvy but he knew how to download a file or two. He took one of the flash drives Troy had laying around filling it up with everything on the computer that looked suspicious.

"Rape porn...really Troy?" Ethan said removing the flash drive exiting the apartment failing to notice Troy's police issued Vice 9 sitting next to his tape recorder.

* * *

><p>After he left Troy's apartment he headed for the address Lin gave him. He parked his car around the corner pulling his hood on his head carefully walking over to the fancy house. He spotted Lin's car out front and began making his way around the back. He was Joseph Price as identified by Lin previously seated on the sofa talking to an older guy about Donnie. For some reason Ethan agreed with this older guys opinion of Donnie. Just then Donnie walked in with Lin.<p>

"Sup Price?" Donnie said as Price stood up.

"You scared the shit outta me, Donnie" Price said in an angry tone shaking Donnie's hand.

"I scared the shit outta me" Donnie said smiling as uncle Will looked unamused at the two.

"Donnie, it's always a pleasure when you bring strangers into my house" he said looking at Lin.

"Aw fuck, I forgot, this is-" Donnie started as Lin's aggressive nature kicked in.

"I'm Lin" she introduced herself confidently.

"She totally saved my ass Mr. Sharp, she's a helluva driver" Donnie added as Lin couldn't help herself.

"I'm the best racer that ever came out of Chinatown" she said as Price stood up to counter her claim.

"How come I've never heard of you?" He asked.

"Cause I got tits" she said glaring at him as Ethan had to stifle a laugh outside of the window. The mouth on that woman.

"Is that what you call those?" Price asked further insulting the woman as Ethan shook his head knowing what was coming next. Her fist impacted his cheek almost knocking him down. He had never been hit so hard by a woman before. He laughed it off standing back up straight.

"Suppose I deserved that" he said checking to see if she made him bleed.

"Yeah, you did" she responded flatly.

"My nephew has a...unique sense of humor" Sharp explained from his seat.

"That was supposed to be funny?" Lin asked unable to hide the anger seeping through her tone.

"I thought it was, until you hit me in the face" Price said seriously.

"Yeah, then it was hilarious" Donnie said laughing at his friends expense earning him a middle finger.

"Joseph, you better hurry. You don't want to miss your meeting" Sharp said as Price began to make his exit.

"Sorry, I gotta take off. Lin, it was nice meeting you. I'll catch you later Donnie" Price said rushing out of the house.

"So we're finally hitting that convoy huh?" Donnie asked as Sharp readjusted himself in his seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Donnie" Sharp said smoothly locking eyes with Donnie hoping he would get the hint.

"She, you-" Donnie started again being cut off by Sharp.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Donnie" Sharp said again as Donnie looked over finally realizing Sharp didn't want to talk in front of Lin.

"Oh... Riight. Just sit tight, Price should be back soon" Donnie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I'm afraid I need to make some calls. If you'd excuse me" Sharp said getting up making his exit. That was all Ethan needed to hear calling Damian and Miguel of the situation. Ethan chased down the Rollerz being met by Damian and Miguel for assistance. Two cars protecting was always better than one he thought to himself firing away on the Rollerz cars

* * *

><p>Ethan called Emma after dropping off Miguel and Damian hicle was too damaged to drive after that shootout.<p>

"Hey, change of plans. We're not going to the movies, I wanna take you some place special...it's not Freckle Bitch's if you were thinking that" he said making her laugh.

"Alright, when and where?" She asked smiling through the phone.

"When..is an hour good for you and where is for me to know and for you to find out" he said as she laughed again.

"Okay stud, I'll be ready in an hour" she said.

"Wear that black dress that you wore to homecoming that year I met you" he said as she raised an eyebrow.

"That fancy huh" she said chuckling softly. "I can't believe you even remember that dress" she said laughing lightly.

"I remember everything about you baby" he said seriously as she smiled looking at the phone. Ethan was everything she dreamed of in a man. He was kind, smart, sensitive, brave, and generous. She couldn't find a flaw within him, of course she still didn't know about his affiliation with the Saint's gang.

"Okay Ethan, I'll be ready within an hour" she said as he hung up the phone.

Ethan arrived at Emma's apartment waiting for her in his new Hammerhead that was custom made. It was black with white gold rims.

"That is a really nice car" she said stepping down the stairs to him.

"Nice car, nice woman, nice night...it's all falling into plan" Ethan said walking over to her kissing her hand opening the car door for her. "Wait a minute...let me look at you for a second" he said softly as she stepped back playfully spinning around for him.

Her smile was like the light from the sun, it was beautiful as he took in her entire appearance. Her hair was neatly curled falling around her back and shoulders In rings. Light blush on her cheeks with a small amount of red lipstick. The black dress that he remembered so well with the v-cut down the middle accentuating her 'assets' perfectly.

"Perfect" he said giving her his best smile as she returned it allowing him to help her in the car.

"So where are we going handsome?" She asked running her hand across his smooth skin. He had shaved down to a chin strap and a light mustache for her.

"It's a surprise" he answered starting the car pulling off.

* * *

><p>Ethan stopped in front of Mikano's, taking a cue from Aisha on a good date. He got out opening the door for Emma as a valet ran over to park the car.<p>

"Good evening Mr. Santos" the valet said as Ethan shook his hand passing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Thanks John" Ethan said placing his hand on the small of Emma's back ushering her into the restaurant.

"Ethan this place is really fancy. Are you sure you can afford this?" Emma asked as the hostess quickly escorted them to a seat.

This was Ethan's first time in the restaurant, the service was a slight shock to him as well.

"Yeah, it's fine. Only the best for you" he said giving her another smile as their waiter walked over nervously.

"G-good evening sir. W-what can I g-get you?" The young kid asked. Ethan looked at Emma as she stared at the waiter wondering why he was so nervous. Ethan swallowed hard clearing his throat as the waiter took a deep breath.

"We'll have a bottle of your best champagne please" Ethan said as the kid nodded shuffling away nervously. "Excuse me for a minute baby" he said standing up walking over to the hostess.

"Good evening Mr. Santos, is there a problem?" She asked as he nodded.

"Get me a waiter that isn't scared shitless of serving me. He's making my girlfriend nervous" Ethan explained as the hostess nodded.

"Very sorry sir, right away. Consider your meal on us" she said as Ethan waved her off.

"That's-that's not necessary. Just a new waiter please" Ethan said as she nodded and he returned to his seat and the waiter had brought back their champagne.

"Is everything alright?" She asked looking up at him sipping her glass of champagne.

"Yeah, everything's fine love" he said with a smile grabbing his glass taking it down in one gulp.

"Are you sure, that guy seemed really scared" she whispered to him as he swallowed nervously looking around before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't point or stare, you see the big guy, two tables behind me, yellow shirt?" He asked as she nodded. "That's Benjamin King, he's the head of the Vice Kings gang" he explained happy he just so happened to be dining at the same restaurant as Benjamin King tonight.

"Oh my God, is it safe here?" She asked as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You'll always be safe with me. I'll protect you with my life" he said smiling at her. He discreetly pulled his phone out sending a message to Johnny informing him of King's whereabouts.

Ethan and Emma left the restaurant spotting Johnny standing out front of the restaurant with five other Saint's. Ethan and Johnny made eye contact giving each other a discreet nod.

"Let's walk on the beach" Ethan said scooping Emma up into his arms rushing towards the beach e laughed the entire way down. Johnny was preparing to shut Mikano's down and Ethan didn't want Emma anywhere close to that.

"I thought we were supposed to be walking Ethan" she said in between laughs. "It just seems like you're carrying me" she said as he put her down by the water planting a strong kiss on her lips. He arms wrapped around his neck gently rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's swim" Ethan suggested excitedly.

"What! Are you crazy Ethan?" She said laughing at him as he began pulling his clothes off.

"No, come on" he said kicking his shoes off.

"You're serious?" She said as he smiled at her dropping his pants stepping out of them running towards the water.

"COME ON" he yelled as she walked down closer to the water looking at him. "Emma Phillips, if you don't get in the water now I'm going to ruin your dress" he said wiping water off his face as she smiled pulling her dress down. He took in the sight of her topless as the dress she was wearing didn't permit a bra. She stepped into the water with him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You know, I've never had sex in the water before" she said as he smiled a lecherous smile.

"There's always a first time for everything" he said as their lips locked in the water before they both lost track of their underwear.

* * *

><p>The next day Ethan was in his car headed for Samson's to meet Dex making a call to Johnny.<p>

"Hey, Gat did you get that bastard?" Ethan asked.

"Hell no, fucking Green saved his ass. We need to take that big bastard out" Johnny said angrily into the receiver.

"Sounds like a plan, first Tanya's nasty ass, then Green, lastly Williams and King got it?" Ethan said.

"Yeah man...so that was your girl huh. Nice rack" Johnny said as Ethan hung up the phone pulling into the parking lot of the chop shop.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked over spotting Troy smoking a cigarette. Troy turned hearing Ethan approach.<p>

"Dex's bringing the truck around. You know why he wanted that thing?" Troy asked as Ethan shrugged still unwilling to converse with Troy.

"Shit Troy" Dex said walking over.

"If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask" Dex said leaning up against the opening to the garage.

"I did" Troy said completely annoyed.

"Well, I guess you did, ain't that a bitch. Now that we have things in the Row under control we can get back to the plan. I had that truck you jacked fixed up good as new. Load it up with a crew and drive it right into the Carnales production plant. When you get inside, hop out and take the place over" Dex said as Troy ever the douche bag began to complain.

"Not exactly the most original plan" Troy said.

"There's something to be said about the classics. Remember what I said. Take the place over, don't blow it to hell. The more shit you blow up, the more shit we have to replace once we're runnin' it" Dex explained looking at Ethan knowing he could be quite destructive.

Ethan loaded the truck up with Damian, Miguel, and a few other Saint's driving to the plant. The Carnales never knew what hit them as they're best money maker was snatched right from under their noses. Angelo and Hector would definitely be pissed after this.

A/N: Shot outs to **Elvisfonz23** and **Vinnie10** their support keeps me going and thanks to everyone else who reads


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ethan dropped Emma off for school early that morning.

"So, are you going to pick me up later?" She asked moving her hair behind her ear looking at him.

"I'll try, if not I'll have either D or Miguel pick you up, okay" he said as she gave him a weak smile nodding. "Hey, come here?" He said as she leaned over to him to receive kisses.

"OH GOD NO, STOP THAT EMMA. YOU'LL CATCH FLEAS" Kate yelled banging on the window.

"God, you're still friends with the cum guzzling whore" Ethan said running his fingers through his hair.

"Behave" she said kissing him again opening the door. "And you, stop attacking his car" she scolded Kate as the blonde rolled her eyes.  
>Ethan honked the horn one last time for good measure pulling off.<p>

* * *

><p>"So boss, what we getting into today" Miguel asked lighting a blunt.<p>

"We gonna fuck up the Rollerz, real good. We gonna shut down some of they shit" Ethan answered as Miguel passed him the blunt.

"So where we starting?" Damian asked loading up his AK-47.

"First we gonna hit Pleasant View storage, then Tidal Spring Apartments, last but not least Copperton Receiving Station" Ethan explained.

"What about that big ass mansion da' old dude be chillin' in. Why we ain't takin' dat'?" Damian asked passing the blunt up to Ethan.

"Not the right time, stay focused. We'll take it down soon" Ethan said loading up his pistol. "Leave none alive" he said softly.

* * *

><p>Ethan hadn't heard from Lin in a few days so he decided to stop by her house.<p>

"Hey stranger" she said opening the door allowing him entrance into her home.

"You're the one running around with the weak grease monkey. My line's always available to you" he said taking a seat on her sofa as she threw him a beer.

"Excuse me! You're the one leading a double life here. At least I know where my pretending stops" she shot back at him.

"Fuck you talkin' about?" He asked curiously grilling her down.

"So you really don't know...Ethan. That's your name right?" Lin said as he sat back smirking at her. "I followed you the other night. You were with your little girlfriend. She's a student at Stilwater U, pre-med, from England. You must really have a thing for foreign women" Lin said rolling her eyes at him getting up walking towards her bedroom as he followed her.

"You know Lin, you're gettin' a little damn personal for my liking. You don't know me" he said as she turned stepping back into his face.

"No. I know you better than you think Ethan. I've watched you steal and kill, you think she'd stick around if she knew what you were really capable of" Lin spat at him as he took a few steps back.

"Shut up Lin" he said softly.

"No Ethan" she said the name in a mocking tone. "I don't believe you gave me so much shit about Donnie and you're off playing around with your little fairy tale girlfriend. You're a condescending, self serving, son of a bi-" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

He lifted her up by her rear carrying her over to her bed. "I hate you..uhhh...I hate you so much" she breathed out weakly as his lips assaulted her neck.

"I fucking hate you too Lin" he growled out ripping her t-shirt off over her head.

"Shut up now" she moaned pulling his basketball shorts down to his knees. She grabbed a firm hold of his erection as he gasped looking into her eyes.

_Ring, ring, ring_

She pushed Ethan off of her quickly reaching over to grab her phone.

"Hey Donnie" she said cheerfully while she rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not doing anything right now" she said walking into her bathroom for a shower. Ethan pulled his shorts up deciding to wait for her in the living room.

* * *

><p>Lin came out fully dressed thirty minutes later.<p>

"You ready to go?" He asked not looking back at her.

"Yeah" she said walking over sitting next to him on the sofa. "What are we doing?" She asked as he looked at her shaking his head.

"I don't know" he replied taking one of her cigarettes lighting it. "I love her...I really do...but you...you pull at my soul" he said softly passing her the cigarette. She looked at him allowing a small sliver of emotion to slip through her eyes. She cleared her throat looking away from him shaking her head.

"We'll talk about this later, I'm meeting Donnie at Sharp's place. Let's go" she said getting up as he sighed following her out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ethan discreetly followed Lin over to the mansion creeping up to the window again. Ethan could hear Sharp and Price talking before Donnie and Lin made it into the house.<p>

"I know he's your friend Joseph, but I will not let that nimrod ruin my plans" Sharp said sipping a glass of wine.

"Your plans?" Price replied with a hint of disdain. Ethan could tell there was definitely some discord between the uncle and nephew.

"Our plans" Sharp corrected himself.

"Look, Donnie may be a little flaky, but he always steps up at the end" Price said coming to his friends defense.

"I certainly hope so" Sharp said. Ethan wondered if Price caught the underlying threat in his tone as Lin and Donnie walked in.

"Lin and I got this shit down" Donnie said confidently.

"This should be compelling" Sharp said with little to no interest.

"Alright kids, check this shit out. So we lost the parts the buyers wanted, and there's no way another shipment like that is going to roll through here again any time soon. Lin and I did the math, and there are a couple key cars that we can strip down to get the parts we need" Donnie said full of confidence.

"See, what'd I tell ya? This guy's a fucking genius. I'm gonna go get the boys ready" Price said enthusiastically.

"So your plan is to go steal cars. You really know how to think outside the box, Donnie" Sharp said taking another sip of his wine.

"Don't talk to him like that" Lin said coming to Donnie's defense.

"I'll take your advice to heart" Sharp said maintaining his bored tone of voice.

"It's not advice" Lin said as Sharp let out a light laugh.

"A threat? How refreshing" Sharp said as Lin was ready to let him have it.

"Lin, d-don't w-worry 'bout-" Donnie started but was cut off by a yell from both Sharp and Lin.

"Shut up, Donnie" they said in unison.

"You were saying?" Sharp said looking at Lin completely unimpressed.

"I was about to tell you to go fuck yourself" Lin said scowling at Sharp.

"And here I thought we were bonding" Sharp said.

"Let's go, Donnie" Lin said, Ethan could tell she was pissed.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day" Sharp said as Lin gave him her middle finger before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Ethan broke away quickly back to his car pulling off. He got the call from Lin a few minutes later.<p>

"Stopping those hijackings really fucked things up for the Rollerz. They got a whole list of cars that they're plannin' on jackin'. Make sure they can't find what they're looking for" Lin said hanging the phone up as Ethan threw his into the backseat after looking over the text from her with the cars on it. Ethan didn't like destroying perfectly good cars but it had to be done.

* * *

><p>After destroying the cars the Rollerz needed, Ethan got a call from Dex telling him they needed to meet at Friendly Fire.<p>

"Hey, I gotta take this, Susie here's gonna take care of you for me" Dex said shaking Ethan's hand stepping out of the shop to make his phone calls.

"Hello" Ethan said to the girl softly.

"Hi' the girl said cheerfully before lifting the rifle up making Ethan jump back quickly. "This is the "McManus". As you see, it's fully collapsible and comes in a stately black attache. The 18" cryogenically treated stainless steel barrel gives this rifle a guaranteed accuracy of .2 minute of angle at 600 yards with match grade ammunition. With its hand reamed chamber and match grade trigger, the McManus is designed for the marksman who wants to reach out and touch someone at a moments notice" she finished as Dex finally came back in with Troy grabbing the gun.

"I'll take it" he said excitedly.

"Lovely. Would you like it gift wrapped?" Susie asked as Troy looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, that's okay" Dex answered as the girl walked away to ring up the weapon.

"Tight job on that lab dawg. We found a memo sayin' that Hector is meetin' with the Colombians tonight. With the amount of firepower that's going to be there, just showing up and rushin' 'em would be suicide. Take "McManus" here and get to the docks. Find a nice tall building and wait. When Hector makes his move with the Colombians, take your shot" Dex explained as Ethan nodded agreeing with the plan.

"When it all goes down, the first place the Carnales is gonna look is right at the Colombians. They're gonna think they got fucked bad. Aight. You should have no problem sneaking out in the confusion" Troy said as Ethan narrowed his eyes. Dex noticed this and decided to speak again.

"Just the same, I'd get the fuck out of there. Who knows what could happen" Dex said as the girl brought back the rifle.

"Here you are sir" she said as Ethan nodded taking the rifle and getting into his car.

* * *

><p>He got to the docks with time to spare, looking around for a ladder or at least a climbable wall. He found some steps using some crates and a dumpster to climb up. Making it to the top slightly out of breath Ethan watched as Hector and his lieutenants briefly spoke and the Colombians arrived. Ethan lined up his shot on Hector waiting for the deal to start.<p>

"Father, keep my aim true and my hand steady" he said to himself softly before taking a deep breath. He released slowly pulling the trigger sending the bullet straight through Hector's left eye.

* * *

><p>Ethan picked Emma up from school late that day. She got into the car taking in his disheveled appearance.<p>

"Ethan are you okay" she asked seeing the blood dripping down the side of his head.

"Yeah, fine. Fell down some steps" he said softly driving the car to her apartment.

**Flashback**

_Hector was definitely dead, the Carnales and the Colombians immediately began opening fire on each other._

_"MIRA, PENDEJO...ON THE ROOF" one of the Carnales yelled firing a rocket up at Ethan. Ethan dodged out of the way just in time as the blast impacted. Inadvertently sending him flying and falling down the steps he took to get up on the roof. Most likely the Carnales would assume he was dead. Ethan reached his hand up to the nasty gash on the side of his face running from the top of his eyebrow down to his cheek. He looked at his watch, it was almost time to pick up Emma. He dusted himself off quick, limping his way to his car to flee the scene._

**Present Time**

"You're sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" She asked nervously as he shook his head no.

"Don't you need to practice Dr. Phillips?" He said not turning to her.

"I'm not a doctor yet Ethan, I'm a nurse! I've never stitched anyone up before" she said a little in shock as he reached over grabbing her hand.

"You can do this, relax and take your time. I'm already hurt, you can't do anymore damage than what's already done" he said softly as she nodded. He parked the car slowly following her up the stairs into her apartment.

"Sit down" she ordered going into her bathroom retrieving antiseptic and gauze. She sat the items down going into the kitchen grabbing some latex gloves sitting next to him. "Lean your head back" she said positioning the lamp that swang over her sofa to shine on his cut. "You wanna tell me how this happened?" She asked cleaning the cut with the antiseptic and gauze.

"No, not really" he said in a nonchalant tone as she took a deep breath. She wanted to push the subject but she thought better of it. She didn't know what Ethan had been into recently, but the way Brad had looked when she told him she was seeing Ethan let her know it wasn't anything good. The sweet and harmless boy she had grown to care for over the past four years was anything but. Looking into his amber eyes as he cracked a weak smile made her forget instantly.

She didn't care, he was Ethan...her Ethan. What he did didn't matter as long as he never hurt her.

"Stop smiling, you need stitches" she said narrowing her eyes at him as he poked his lips out for her to kiss. She took his lips without hesitation rubbing his face as he winced. "Sorry, sorry. I need a needle and thread, don't move" she said jumping up rushing into her room. Grabbing the needle and thread she made way back out to the living room bumping directly into Ethan's chest. He put his hands on her waist leaning down to kiss her. She pulled away after a minute looking into his lust filled eyes. "Mmmm, Ethan I have to stitch up your head" she moaned out as his lips assaulted her neck.

"Mmmm, come on Ethan. Stop for a minute okay" she said running her fingers through his hair going ignored. He lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist carrying her to her bed. "Ethan...Ethan...Ethan" she moaned breathlessly feeling his lips on her thighs under her skirt. He eased her panties off throwing them to the floor. He looked up into her eyes flicking his tongue against her nub as she arched her back crying out. "Don't stop Ethan...don't stop" she moaned out again as her eyes rolled in the back of her head at his assault. She looked over at his flashing phone on her night stand.

"Ethan I need you. Condom... In the living room... Now" she said breathlessly as he climbed up with a smile rushing into the living room. She quickly reached over grabbing his phone seeing a missed call from someone named Lin. _'Ethan should learn to lock his phone'_ she thought to herself searching for the name in his contacts.

"WHERE EMMA?" he yelled into the room.

"IN THE TV STAND. IF NOT CHECK THE MEDICINE CABINET IN THE BATHROOM" she replied hearing him shuffle around. She found Lin in his contacts, it was the Asian woman he was dancing with at the club. She called the number before locking his screen again placing the phone back on the nightstand as he walked back in the room scratching his head.

"I didn't see 'em babe" he said as she pulled her shirt off extending her hands to him.

"We don't need it. I trust you" she said looking into his eyes. The words stung his chest a little after what almost happened with Lin earlier that day. He pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor simultaneously stepping out of his shorts and boxers. She removed her black skirt spreading her legs for him as he gently climbed in between them rubbing himself against her moist folds.

"I want you Ethan...can you feel it" she whispered grabbing firm hold of his thick nine inches rubbing it against herself. He nodded his head breathlessly feeling her lips on his face and neck. "Tell me Ethan. Tell me you feel it" she purred softly into his ear as he moaned out.

"I feel it baby. I feel it" he said softly as he entered her making them both sigh. "Oh god you feel so good Em" he whispered into her ear grinding his hips into her. She gasped with every rub against her walls.

"Faster Ethan" she moaned out knowing he would make her scream. She wanted to scream and she wanted whoever this Lin woman was to hear it.

He began moving inside of her faster running his fingers through her hair as she began moaning louder. He felt her tightening around him as he looked into her eyes locking her with his piercing gaze. He took her left breast into his mouth releasing a soft moan sending vibrations through her skin.

"OHHH I LOVE YOU ETHAN" she screamed out running her finger nails down his back as she exploded around him.

"I love you too" he said in complete focus attempting to hold his seed back. Lifting her legs up to his shoulders and locking their lips with a deep kiss. He grabbed her butt slamming all nine of his inches into her as she convulsed around him again. He stroked hard three more times releasing himself deep inside of her. He bowed his head, collapsing on her breasts breathing heavily as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you" he said looking into her eyes as she smiled at him rubbing his face.

"I love you too Ethan" she said softly as sweat finally dripped into his unstitched wound. He jumped off the bed running into the bathroom throwing water on his face to cool the burn. He wiped his face returning to the room as she sat on the bed with the needle and thread smiling at him beckoning him over.

* * *

><p>The next morning Emma awoke fully refreshed and snuggled up in Ethan's arms. She snuggled deeper into his chest breathing in his scent. Running her fingers over the thin sheen of chest hair that ran down to his glorious manhood.<p>

Taking a firm hold of him making him groan deeply in his sleep. He rolled over on top of her finally opening his eyes with a smile.

"Mmmmm, good morning" he breathed into her neck planting soft kisses to her skin as her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Good morning" she said pulling his head up to look into his eyes. She kissed his lips gently as he pushed inside of her. They both let out a deep sigh looking into each others eyes with a smile. Finally they were allowed...time with each other.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Ethan met up with Johnny at the church. He walked into the back finding Johnny playing around with a baseball bat.<p>

"Good thing you're here, I was about to leave without ya. I don't think I'm feelin' the bat today" Johnny said putting the bat down and grabbing the pistol. "This is always the hardest part for me...ya know, balancing stopping power with personal enjoyment. Oooo, yeah, I'm feelin' this. It ain't gonna be easy clearin' all those VKs outta the station, so I told my crew to meet us there. Let's ride" Johnny said loading up his shotgun.

He and Ethan climbed into his Venom driving over to the police station brothel.

"I got a good feeling about this. I think it'll be a nice bonding experience" Johnny said before he and Ethan pulled up to the brothel.

"There's our boys, let's drop some Vice Queens" Johnny called out as he and Ethan jumped out of the car killing their way up to Tanya.

"I do have to admit, this is fuckin' fun" Ethan said as he and Johnny rushed into the room where Tanya stood. "It's over bitch, now be a good girl and die quietly" Ethan said before feeling heavy pressure and pain to the back of his head. He was hit with a shotgun by Green.

"How 'bout you drop the gun, honey?" She said as Johnny locked on her hearing Green cock the shotgun.

"If I were you, I'd listen to the lady" Green said as Johnny slightly turned to him.

"Well of course you would, you bein' her bitch" Johnny retorted coldly.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth" Green said as Johnny put his hands up.

"Hey, no reason to be hostile" Johnny said dropping his gun as Green began patting him down for other weapons.

"He packin' anything else" Tanya asked catching the pistol Green took off of Johnny.

"Just some rubbers, I was hopin' I could get some of Williams' sloppy seconds" Johnny said being his usual sarcastic self as Green slammed the butt of the gun into the back of his head making him drop next to Ethan's unconscious form. "Guess I hit a nerve" attempting to slowly get back up.

"Do yourself a favor, stay down and shut the fuck up. You 3rd Street muthafuckas think you so smart. Well check this out, we ain't impressed. Hell, the only reason you got as far as you did was 'cause King let you. We led you right to where we wanted you, and now the police are gonna finish your ass for good, just the way we planned" Green said furiously as Johnny kept his cool demeanor.

"Well, that explains how your bitch lost Prawn Court" Johnny said chuckling softly to himself.

"Are you gonna let him talk about me like that?" Tanya yelled at Green.

"Don't worry baby, I got this" Green said as Johnny finally began to stand back up.

"Yeah Tanya, shut the fuck up" Johnny said as Ethan finally regained consciousness watching the scene unfold.

"I thought I told you to be quiet" Green said aiming the gun at Johnny's head.

"I got shitty hearing" Johnny said completely unafraid of the gun aimed to take his life. Green looked at him with disgust before firing a round into Johnny's leg making him scream out in pain.

"Now you got a shitty leg" Green said looking down at Johnny pretty pleased with himself. Johnny pulled out his knife jamming it into Green's leg tackling him to the ground.

"So do you" Johnny said before looking at Ethan. "GO NOW" Johnny yelled as Ethan jumped up charging for the window. He pushed Tanya to the ground for the hell of it before he jumped out of the window leaving Johnny to his fate.

* * *

><p>Ethan jumped into his car quick before receiving a call from Julius telling him to get back to the church immediately. He called Dex right after.<p>

"What's up man?" Dex asked.

"We got a big fuckin' problem Dex!" Ethan said into the receiver feeling blood run down the back of his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We come up with a plan yet?" Ethan asked walking into the room where Dex, Julius, and Aisha were waiting. He could see the nervousness in Aisha's face over the loss of Johnny.

"Sit down, son" Julius said as Ethan took a seat at the other end of the table.

"We figured out a way to rescue Johnny" Julius said as Dex finally took the opportunity to speak.

"The shit Johnny said about Warren and Tanya really got to Tony. Now, the only time she's allowed out of his sight is when she's checking on the rebuilding of the recording studio" Dex said as Ethan listened intently. He and Johnny got off to a rocky start but they had more in common than he thought.

"Every day, that bitch gets driven to the construction site in a limo, then sneaks off to get her freak on with Warren before she goes back home to Tony. While she's busy suckin' cock, you deal with the chauffeur and take his place. When she's done wiping her mouth, she'll have you drive her back. Once you're at Tony's, it's all up to you" Julius said as Ethan nodded standing up to leave.

"Please bring Johnny back. Just don't tell him I was worried" Aisha said as Ethan gave her a weak smile and a nod leaving the church.

"D, MIKE, LET'S GO" Ethan yelled as his two friends rushed out behind him.

"What's the plan Boss?" Damian asked.

"I'm gonna kill the driver at the recording studio. You two are gonna put him in the trunk of this car and follow me back to Green's. Then we gonna storm the place and kill him and that STD having whore Tanya" Ethan said never losing his serious tone or face.

"Brian, you alright?" Miguel asked.

"Ethan...my name is Ethan" he replied.

"I liked Brian better" Damian said from the back seat making Miguel laugh.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the studio as Tanya was speaking to her driver and another male.<p>

"Ya' ready?" Ethan asked as Damian and Miguel checked the clips in their guns. "Follow him until he gets from in front of the studio" Ethan said softly to Miguel who was driving. Miguel followed the driver a little ways up the block before cutting him off. Ethan jumped out of the car quickly snatching the driver out of the limo putting a bullet through his head. Damian rushed over quickly throwing the driver in the trunk of the car before he and Miguel sped off to meet Ethan back by the studio. Ethan climbed into the car driving it around the block pulling back in front of the studio to wait for Tanya.

"I got some time to kill before Tony expects me back. Might as well do a little shopping" she said as Ethan drove her to Impressions. The entire ride he listened to her annoying voice complain about every and anything she could. He had to restrain himself the entire time to resist from turning around and shooting her. She ran into Impressions and shopped for about thirty minutes before coming back out with a small bag climbing back into the limo.

"Stop by Friendly Fire, I'd like to pick something up for Tony" she said as Ethan started the car again driving to the gun store as Tanya continuing her endless, pointless, rabble. As Tanya was in the gun store Ethan got a call from Julius.

"Hey E, we got a problem. Some of Troy's crew didn't hear the plan, and decided they were going to hit Tanya when she was in her limo. These are our boys. I don't want them gettin' hurt" Julius said before ending the call.

"FUCK" Ethan yelled calling D and Mike.

"Problem, Troy's plannin' to hit Tanya now. Do not follow I'll text you the address" he said ending the call before Tanya climbed back in the limo. He pulled off at high speed.

"IT'S THE SAINT'S!" she yelled as Ethan sped up trying to lose Troy's boys.

"Ima' kill that bastard" Ethan growled out.

* * *

><p>After finally losing Troy's crew Ethan discreetly followed Tanya into the building. He waited for Damian and Miguel before heading up.<p>

"Be on the lookout for Gat, we all leave alive, understood?" Ethan said as Damian and Miguel nodded readying their weapons. He walked up alone knocking on the door lightly. Tanya turned on her heel stepping back out to see who it was. She opened the door and stepped back out as Ethan grabbed her. He punched her in the face knocking her out cold before easing into the apartment with Damian and Miguel.

"KILL EM' ALL!" Ethan yelled as the three of them lit up the Vice Kings in Green's apartment. Killing the surrounding kings Ethan was making his way to the room in the back where he heard Johnny talking.

"Gat's in there" he whispered out knowing Green was as well.  
>Damian rushed for the door with his pistol drawn, taking the lead to impress his lieutenants.<p>

"DAMIAN NOOOO!" Ethan yelled as Damian's chest exploded from a shotgun round.

"MUTHAFUCKA" Miguel yelled lighting Green up with his AK-47.

"Get Johnny" Ethan said softly as he slowly walked over to Damian's dying body. He was trying his best to breathe as blood poured from his mouth. Ethan dropped to his knees grabbing his friends hand and holding it as the last of his life spilled from his body. Johnny and Miguel stepped over looking at the scene as Ethan closed Damian's eyes. Miguel used his shirt to wipe the blood from his face as they all heard Green groaning. Attempting to crawl for the door.

"Where do you think you're goin' Anthony?" Johnny asked as Green rolled over to look at them.

"Hell" Ethan answered softly as they all lifted their weapons finishing Green off. "Fuck him up good Johnny, he don't get an open casket for this" Ethan said pulling out his phone. Somebody had to inform Damian's mother of his untimely demise.

* * *

><p>After cleaning out Green's place, and getting Damian's body to his mother, Ethan and Miguel were sitting at the bar drinking in silence.<p>

"I hate losing friends" Miguel said softly lighting a cigarette.

"I gotta call my girl" Ethan said in his own little world as his phone began ringing. "Hello" he said in a flat distracted voice.

"Ethan, meet me at the pool hall. The Rollerz are getting into something big" she said as he sighed.

"Lin, can it wait, it's not really a good time" he said softly.

"Ethan...please...I need you" she said softly hanging up the phone. Ethan looked at the phone then to Miguel.

"We gotta go, Lin's in trouble" Ethan said hopping off the bar stool as Miguel rushed out behind him.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked climbing into the driver seat.

"I don't know, but she's acting off. She said she needed me, Lin would never admit that, especially to me. Pool hall, and step on it" Ethan said as Miguel sped off to the pool hall.

* * *

><p>"Wait out here, you don't do anything. Wait for me" Ethan said as Miguel nodded. Ethan got out of the car walking into the pool hall with his guns drawn.<p>

"HE FELL FOR IT" one of the Rollerz yelled before Ethan put a bullet in his head. After killing all of the Rollerz Ethan made his way into the backroom holding his shoulder where one of the Rollerz got a lucky shot off. He crept over to Lin quietly untying her binds before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Miguel watched as Ethan and Lin were carried out of the pool hall and thrown into the trunk of Lin's car. He discreetly followed the car to its destination.<p>

"Hey, I think we stopped moving. Are you listening? Are you even alive? Damn it Ethan, say something?" She said becoming nervous feeling a sharp pain on her ass where he had slapped her.

"Ow! Fucking perv, I'll take that as a yes" she said rolling her eyes feeling his lips press against hers.

"Didn't wanna die without doin' that one last time" he said softly.

"We're not dying. Where the fuck's my lighter..." She said digging around for her lighter. "Stay calm, we're gonna get outta this" she said as he nodded his head not knowing if she could see him or not. The trunk opened to Donnie and Sharp's faces.

"Lin?" Donnie said looking in the trunk completely confused to what was about to happen.

"Donnie listen to me, I swear to god..." Lin started as Sharp put a bullet into her stomach before turning to Ethan and putting one in his as they both passed out quickly from the shock.

* * *

><p>Miguel watched as Sharp pushed the car into the river. After the initial shock and waiting for Sharp to leave he rushed over and waited a minute hoping either Ethan or Lin surfaced soon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey...stay...stay calm. We're gonna get outta this" Lin said in a panicky voice. "I...I think I found my lighter" she said with a hint of excitement to get voice. "Did you hear that asshole Donnie? He said I was his girl" Lin said as Ethan looked at her sadly. She was losing blood way faster than him, her rambling was making him nervous. She burned through his ropes before losing consciousness again. Ethan kicked the trunk open wrapping his arms around Lin swimming to the top of the water.<p>

* * *

><p>Miguel had removed his shirt preparing to leap into the river and get them out as Ethan and Lin emerged from the water.<p>

"Miguel! ¡Ayuda Por favor(Miguel! Help! Please)" Ethan yelled out in extreme panic passing Lin to Miguel as he grabbed her quickly.

"She's got a pulse man. Get her to the hospital, quick please" Ethan said as Miguel nodded carrying Lin over to his car rushing off to the hospital as Ethan stole a car and went after Sharp.

Hot on Sharp's heels Ethan's phone went off.

"Miguel. Please tell me she's okay" Ethan pleaded through the phone.

"I can't take her to a hospital bro, they gonna lock her up" Miguel said nervously.

"Alright listen, you're gonna drive to the suburbs. Address 1306, apartment 2B, knock on the door the woman's name is Emma Phillips. Tell her Ethan sent you and you help her, you get her whatever Lin needs, understand" Ethan said forcefully.

"Yeah Boss, I got it" Miguel said as Ethan hung up calling Emma immediately ramming his car into Sharp's limo.

"Hello" her voice came through as Ethan leaned out the window firing through Sharp's hitting the driver in the head making the car crash. "Oh my God, what the hell is that" she said hearing everything going on on the other end.

"I'm not who you think I am. I've changed over the past year, but I've always loved you. After this you never have to see or speak to me again if you can't handle it" Ethan said softly walking over to Sharp as he crawled out the window of the car. He fired a bullet into his leg making Sharp scream out in pain.

"Before that I need you to do me one last favor. There's a man at your door, his name is Miguel. The woman in his arms is Lin, she's a dear friend of mine. We were both shot this evening and I need you to help her. Emma...please don't let her die, I need to trust you right now, I do trust you, don't let me down" he said in a pleading tone ignoring Sharp's dying rant before putting a bullet through his skull.

"You tell Miguel whatever you need and he'll get it for you, you can trust him" Ethan said softly hearing Emma's doorbell ring.

"Okay, Ethan. You don't sound good right now love. I need you to come here and let me look at you too okay" she said remaining calm. Ethan's voice was slowing, getting weaker. Signs of blood loss, he needed medical attention.

"I love you Emma, I'll talk to you later" he said hearing her sniffle and choke back a sob.

"I love you too Ethan" she said in a cracking voice hanging up the phone and opening her door for Miguel and Lin.  
>Ethan took Sharp for everything he had on him including the deed to his house. He would have Legal Lee make the necessary adjustments to it later, if he survived. He limped his way around the corner dripping blood the entire way. His adrenaline was wearing off...he was dying. There was something very euphoric about it, peaceful. He didn't even feel the arms wrap around him as he was thrown into the backseat of a car.<p>

"Ethan! Ethan look at me" it was a woman's voice. He could barely recognize her through his hazy vision.

"How do you know a Saint's lieutenant again?" This was a man's voice. He was the driver.

"He's my best friends boyfriend, we have to help him" the woman said to the driver as the bells clicked in Ethan's head. Kate...it was Kate. She was saving his life she was also a registered nurse at the Stilwater Medical Center with Emma. "Ethan stay with me okay, I need you to focus for a minute. Think of a safe place we can go, I can't take you to a hospital" she said lightly tapping his face to keep him woke.

"One...three...five...Prawn Court...friends...there...Johnny Gat" he muttered out before the darkness took him.

"You heard him, Prawn Court, step on it" Kate ordered the driver opening up the bottle of vodka she had for later pouring it all over her hands. "This is gonna hurt Ethan" she said before sticking her hand in his stomach feeling around for a bullet.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

><p>"I want any and all Rollerz killed on sight, leave none of them muthafucka's alive" Julius said furiously to the rest of the Saint's. They had already lost Damian and were now on the verge of losing Lin and Ethan. Julius was in a volatile mood this evening, leading the assault on the Rollerz with Troy and Dex at his side.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Ethan and Lin were shot. Lin was still recovering in Emma's apartment while Ethan was still out cold in the Prawn Court whore house.<p>

"How are you feeling today?" Emma asked Lin walking over to her checking the bullet wound.

"I'm fine, is Ethan okay?" Lin asked as Emma nodded. She had been fighting around this question since the woman had regained consciousness.

"What exactly is your relationship to Ethan?" Emma asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What's it to you?" Lin asked reaching over to Emma's night stand for her pack of cigarettes.

"I wanna know if I just saved the life of the woman my boyfriend's sleeping with?" Emma asked as Lin lit the cigarette blowing out smoke.

"I haven't slept with him" Lin answered looking away continuing to smoke her cigarette. Emma breathed a sigh of relief getting up from the bed to leave the room.

"Yet" Lin added with a smirk as Emma froze at the door taking a deep breath leaving the room.

"Get her out of my apartment, she's fine" Emma said to Miguel as he nodded quickly.

"You got it Ms. Emma" Miguel said walking into the room helping Lin up to leave Emma's house.

"Thanks" Lin said looking at the woman as Emma kept her back turned sipping the drink she had poured for herself.

"This will be the last time we speak Lin, I'm going to make this very clear to you. Ethan is mine, has been and always will be. You should hope we never end up in such a position again. Next time I may just watch you bleed out" Emma said as Lin laughed softly leaving the apartment. She wouldn't argue with Ethan's little Disney princess. The only thing stopping Lin from putting a bullet into Emma was the fact that Ethan would never forgive her for it.

"Take me to see Ethan" Lin said as Miguel nodded driving to Prawn Court.

* * *

><p>"Ethan, Ethan are you in there?" Kate called out flashing light into his eyes as Ethan began blinking.<p>

"So hell is a real place...I gotta tell Johnny the devil is...definitely...definitely an ugly bitch" he mumbled out before fading back to blackness.

"How's he holding up doc?" Johnny asked standing next to Kate looking at Ethan.

"He's still an asshole if that's what you're asking. I think he'll live, probably gonna regret making that happen later" she said as Johnny laughed wrapping an arm around her.

"Say, how'd you like to make some side cash here and there?" Johnny asked leading her over to Julius.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Please, Aidan stop this I'm your brother" the twenty year old yelled out as his younger brother plunged the knife through his chest over and over again._

_"You feel that...feels good don't it...you're dying Ethan" the seventeen year old began laughing hysterically. "NONE OF YOU WILL EVER TOUCH ME ETHANNNNNNN"_

**Present Time**

"Ethan, Ethan can you hear me. It's Lin" she whispered into his ear as he jumped up screaming. "Relax, relax, relax. You're okay" she said soothing him pushing him back into the bed as he took deep breaths relaxing. Feeling around on his chest panicking realizing something was missing.

"Chain...my chain...where's...where's my...chain" he said softly as she looked around grabbing his chain putting it in his hand as he held it close to his heart. It was a locket inscribed with three names. Ethan, Aidan, and Marlan "How ya feeling?" He asked as she rubbed his face laughing.

"Alive" she said shifting her position to ease her pain.

"Hmmm...they ain't get us" he mumbled out as she laughed again.

"No they didn't, glad to hear you got that bastard Sharp" she said as he looked over seeing Troy lingering around.

"Come here" he whispered as she brought her head closer to hear what he had to say. "Don't...trust...Troy...cop" Ethan muttered out as Lin looked at him confused.

"What happen, what'd he say?" Troy asked as Lin stood up looking at Troy with furrowed eyebrows. She shook her head walking away.

"Nothing, I'll see you later, heading home to rest" she called out over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>After another week of recuperating at Prawn Court Ethan was up and about. He had Legal Lee change all of the papers to Sharp's mansion he met with Johnny and Miguel at his apartment.<p>

"So you own the muthafucka right?' Johnny asked as Ethan nodded. "So let's go in there and shoot the muthafuckas surrounding the place and take over" Johnny suggested as Ethan waved him off.

"I got plans for that place, Price has to die first. Then, you can go and kill all the muthafuckas surrounding it" Ethan said as Johnny cracked a smile.

"Deal" Johnny said as someone knocked on the door and they all drew their guns. Miguel crept over to the door opening it quick to a young Spanish male.

"Who is it Mike?" Ethan asked as Miguel walked in with his arm around the kid.

"This is my little brother Carlos. Carlos that's Ethan and Johnny" Miguel introduced as Carlos looked at the two feared Saint lieutenants.

"N-nice to meet you guys" Carlos said softly as Ethan and Johnny nodded.

"He's cool fellas" Miguel said as Ethan and Johnny relaxed and went back to their conversation.

* * *

><p>Ethan hadn't spoken to Emma since the night he called and asked for her help. She never came to see him when he was recovering on Prawn Court. He didn't expect her to want to stick around with him after that, but he needed to hear her say it. There he sat on the steps leading up to her apartment waiting for her to come home.<p>

"Ethan! What are you doing out here! Shouldn't you be resting?" She said frantically at the sight of him. She immediately began preening over him and checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Em...I just needed to see you" he said softly as she nodded leading him up to her apartment.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting in front of him on her coffee table.

"You didn't come and see me...why?" He asked looking down as she looked at him sadly.

"I didn't want to see you like that...if I had saw you... it would have made the reality of you're almost dying too real. I couldn't imagine not having you around, I just couldn't Ethan. I'm sorry" she said wiping her eyes.

He reached out grabbing her hands looking into her eyes.

"Soooo you don't wanna break up with me?" He asked as she laughed sniffling.

"Man almost dies and he's worried that I won't want to be his girlfriend anymore. Of course I'm not breaking up with you Ethan. I love you" she said genuinely as he smiled at her.

"I love you too, but here's the thing...I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore" he said softly looking down as she looked like she had just been hit by a car.

"W-what? I-I don't understand what you're saying to me Ethan. Why?" She said on the verge of tears as he carefully stood up kneeling in front of her still holding her hands.

"I'm sorry Em, I can't be your boyfriend. Getting shot...almost dying...my life flashed before my eyes. I don't want to die with regrets" he said softly lifting her chin to look into his eyes. "I wanna be your husband...Emma Phillips, will you marry me" he said as she looked at him completely shocked.

"Before you say yes, I have to be completely honest with you about something. You need to know the truth about me, okay" he said as she nodded preparing to hear about he and Lin. Or at least that's what she thought he was going to tell her. "Firstly, I'm not originally from Stilwater like I said" he started softly already putting her on a rollercoaster. She was unsure if she wanted to hear the rest of this.

**A/N: This was a heavy chapter to write and I'm sorry to everybody that liked Damian, it had to be done thank you for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Flashback**

_Aidan Santos was seventeen years old and living with his family in downtown Steelport. They had moved there from Puerto Rico when he was eleven. He had two brothers Ethan, who was twenty and Marlan who had just turned twelve. After his father died eight years ago his mother had remarried a man named Eric. Eric was an alcoholic and a crack addict who beat Aidan and his older brother every day for no reason. After Eric got their mother hooked on crack she began to join in on the beatings._

_When Ethan was sixteen he had run away leaving Aidan to suffer at the hands of their mother and stepfather. Aidan always fought back to protect Marlan and give him a chance to run away and hide. Unable to explain the broken bones, bruised skin, and black eyes Aidan was no longer allowed to attend school. After that he was no longer allowed to leave the house. After that, they stopped feeding him. This went on for a month before Marlan finally found a way into Aidan's makeshift dungeon of the small home._

_"Aidan" Marlan called out to his broken and abused brother. "Aidan, it's me" he said creeping over lifting his brother's head as Aidan opened his amber eyes weakly._

_"Marlan" he sighed with relief._

_"You're okay?" He asked as Marlan nodded hugging his brother tight._

_"I never let them find me when they get all drunk and high. Look I brought you food" Marlan said excitedly taking the food out of the bag._

_He slowly began feeding his older brother never breaking eye contact._

_"I'm gonna get you out of here, I swear it Marlan" Aidan promised meaning every word he said._

_"And I won't abandon you here, I swear it" Marlan said as he and his older brother cried softly with each other._

_This began when Aidan was fourteen and went on for three years, Aidan locked away, Marlan secretly feeding him and keeping him alive. One night Marlan went to Aidan with his bag of food finding him doing push ups._

_"Got your food bro" twelve year old Marlan said as Aidan sat up catching the food._

_"Thanks, where are they?" Aidan asked shoveling food into his mouth._

_"Both passed out drunk in their bedroom" Marlan answered._

_"They ever change that lock on the door?" Aidan asked as Marlan swallowed nervously._

_"No. Why?" He asked softly._

_"I'm gonna get us out of here, next time they get like that let me know" Aidan answered as Marlan nodded._

_It took about a month before the parents got wasted like that again. Spending up the check Ethan's mother got monthly from his real father's army life insurance. Marlan came to his brother quietly in the middle of the night._

_"Ethan's back" he said softly as Aidan smiled sickly._

_"Even better, stay down here, you don't come out until I get you" Aidan said as Marlan nodded wrapping his arms around his brother._

_"I love you Marlan, never forget it" Aidan said slowly walking up the basement steps._

_The lock the two drunks placed on the door would definitely keep a scared fourteen year old at bay. For an angry seventeen year old who had been working out every part of his body for three years it did nothing. The door flew off its hinges as Aidan's foot connected with it. Stepping through the broken door he could hear the footsteps rushing towards him._

_Eric got it first as Aidan shoved the knife he grabbed off of the kitchen counter through his neck and pulled it out. Coated in sprays of Eric's blood, Aidan walked towards his fear stricken mother flipping the knife around in his hands._

_"Hello mother" he said smiling at her. "What's the matter? Don't recognize your son...the one you locked in the basement and forgot about for three years" he said standing directly in front of her as their matching amber eyes connected._

_"Aidan" she reached her hand up to touch his face._

_"You remember me now mom" he said gently touching her cheek as she nodded with tears running down her face. He kissed her face as he stuck the knife into her chest making her eyes widen. He kept driving the knife into her over and over and over again._

_"Stop please" she whispered gripping his disgustingly dirty shirt as he shoved the knife into her chest for the fifteenth time. He watched the light leave her eyes before he looked up at his older brother Ethan who was standing in shock._

_"It's over Aidan, put the knife down" Ethan said softly. Aidan chuckled throwing the knife at high speed into his brothers chest._

_"Not quite Ethan" Aidan said walking over to his brother pulling the knife out and jamming it back in._

_"AIDAN...AIDAN PLEASE STOP THIS. I'M YOUR BROTHER" he yelled._

_"MY BROTHER'S DOWNSTAIRS" Aidan yelled back at him. "You are weak...you are a coward...you left us here to die" Aidan whispered softly with tears stinging his eyes as his brother wrapped his arms around him tight._

_"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry Aidan" Ethan cried grabbing his brothers face looking into his eyes. Aidan pushed him to the floor looking down at him._

_"Don't pull it out, you just might live with this" Aidan said rushing away into the kitchen. He washed his hands and face quickly throwing his shirt to the floor._

_"Marlan, come on, we gotta go" Aidan called out as Marlan rushed up the basement steps to his older brother. "Don't look, just walk" Aidan said softly ushering him out of the front door._

**Present Day**

"You survived that?" Emma asked softly as Ethan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your brother kills your parents and almost kills you. How did you survive that?" she asked as he stood up unbuttoning his shirt.

"You don't get it" he said softly looking into her eyes. "Look at me, really look at me. You're a nurse... tell me what you see" he whispered as she stood up running her hands across his body unable to find any knife wounds in his chest. What she did notice were the several improperly healed rib fractures. She looked up into his eyes shocked.

"You're not Ethan are you?" she asked as he shook his head no. "Aidan" she said softly as he nodded his head and she pushed herself away from him gently. "You murdered your entire family!" She said in shock as he just looked down nodding. "Four years" she said softly looking down. "Four years I've known you. You've been lying to me for four years" she said taking a seat on her sofa in complete shock of the man standing before her. "Why?" She asked as her voice cracked attempting to swallow back her tears.

"Because I didn't want you to look at me the way you're looking at me right now...like a monster" he whispered out kneeling in front of her. "I would never hurt you Emma, ever" he said grabbing her hands as she chuckled softly looking down.

"You already are...I don't know you" she said looking into his eyes. "I have no idea who you are...Aidan" she said taking her hands away from his. "The wounds you're always getting me to stitch up...how do you get them?" She asked.

"I'm second in command to the leader of the 3rd Street Saint's" he said softly as she nodded with tears running down her eyes. She cleared her throat swallowing back a sob.

"That night two months ago, when we went to Mikano's. Our waiter...he was really scared" she said as he nodded.

"He was scared of me" Ethan answered honestly.

"The restaurant was destroyed minutes after we left and went on the beach" she said as he nodded again.

"I tried to have Benjamin King assassinated" he answered as her tears flowed freely.

"Oh god, what else have I been too blind to see" she said getting up walking into her bedroom as he rushed behind her grabbing her arms.

"Emma I swear to you, those are the only things I've ever kept from you. Nothing else, you know me better than anyone...you know me babe" he said softly grabbing her face making her look into his eyes. He could count on one hand the people he allowed himself to be weak with and she was one of them.

"No...I don't" she said walking away from him laughing to herself. I'M IN LOVE WITH A STRANGER...AND NOT ONLY IS HE A STRANGER HE'S ALSO A PSYCHOTIC GANG BANGER...I'm afraid of you" she said unable to hold back her tears any longer sobbing uncontrollably as he shook his head no walking over to her. She put her hands out shaking her head no. "Please...don't" she said turning her back to him. "Ethan...Aidan, I need a minute to process all of this.I'm so confused right now" she said stressfully running her fingers through her hair.

"You want me to go?" He asked as she folded her arms refusing to turn to him.

"I don't know...I just...don't know" she said turning to him looking into his beautiful eyes.

He put his shirt back on redoing his buttons looking at her sadly.  
>"I'm sorry Emma" he said softly turning to leave as she grabbed his hand to stop him.<p>

"This isn't a no Eth-...Aidan...I just need to think right now, okay" she said as he reached his hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" she whispered leaning into his touch as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I'll give you some time" he said as she nodded and he left her apartment.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked out of her apartment complex heading back to his car.<p>

"Aidan Santos, it's been a while. I hardly recognized you" he would know that sound anywhere. That Australian accent always put him on edge. He sighed slowly turning to the woman.

"Agent Walker, what are you doing out of Steelport where I left you?" He asked. Agent Samantha Walker was with the FBI, she profiled him after he murdered his step parents.  
>Samantha Walker stood at 5ft 9 with long beautiful blonde hair that cassaded around her face down to her shoulders. She had beautiful blue eyes like sapphires, light pink lips and a slim figure. She could be compared to a model or actress faster than an FBI agent. Ethan took the time to admire her appearance as she walked over to him wearing a jet black silk buttoned down blouse, tucked into jet black fitting suit pants, and jet black leather high heels. "Looking good Sam, why are you here?" He asked again.<p>

"You got me sent here, remember Aidan. After you'd spun your tale and weaved your web, I was transferred to Stilwater" she answered as he looked at her sadly remembering.

"That was for your own good Sam...I'm still sorry about that. I gotta go though, so if you'll excuse me, it was good seeing you again" he said reaching for his door handle as she pushed it back closed shaking her head no.

"William Sharp" she said crossing her arms. "I know it was you Aidan, I'll commend you for playing the damaged little boy role so well. You even had me fooled for a while, but I knew you'd kill again...become the monster that you are. In fact I know of at least two hundred and sixty five murders that you have committed" she said walking around his car admiring it before standing in front of his face again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Agent Walker" he said calmly not giving away anything.

"Bullshit Aidan or Ethan, it is what you go by now correct. Does she know, your girlfriend? Emma Phillips, lives upstairs. Did you tell her how you killed your brother and stole his identity" she said as his hands wrapped around her throat pushing her up against his car.

"Brings back memories, huh Sam?" he growled out running his tongue up the side of her face.

"There we go" she said quickly escaping his hold and hand cuffing him. "Aidan Santos you're under arrest for assaulting a federal agent. Keep resisting and I'll throw in attempted rape" she said walking him over to her car as he laughed softly. "What's funny Aidan, you know I love jokes" she said putting him in the backseat.

"That's not how you used to think of it" he said with a smile as she started the car pulled off and slammed on the brakes quick making him hit his head.

"Oops, you alright there Aidan?" She asked smirking at him through her rearview mirror.

"You're gonna be unemployed by tomorrow night. I'm gonna put so many lawyers on your ass, you gonna think they opened a branch office" he said laughing as she shook her head.

"You don't have that kind of pull Aidan" she said getting into the driver seat.  
>"Glad you think so, you gon' find out the truth real soon" he said smiling as she drove him back to the bureau.<p>

**One Hour Later**

Ethan was sitting in an interrogation room waiting for Samantha Walker to come and play her mind games with him. Tapping his fingers on the table calmly, he knew what she was doing. Waiting for his impatience to kick in, she did know how to work him. She stepped into the room with her cup of coffee taking a seat across from him. She opened the file containing photos of William Sharp's dead body. Ethan looked at the photos with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll bite, who is he?" Ethan asked as she smiled at him.

"You know exactly who that is Aidan" she answered calmly.

"Nope, never met him anything else Walker?" He said meeting her gaze.

"Bullshit Danny, don't fucking lie to me! You did this and you know it" she said as he chuckled softly.

"Haven't been called that in a while Sammy" he said returning the nickname before looking at the photo again. "Gunshot wounds. I'm a knife man, you know me...I don't fit the profile" he said in an even tone.

"FUCK THE PROFILE AIDAN! I know all about you and your buddies Johnny Gat and Miguel Mendoza. You're all 3rd Street Saint's, William Sharp controlled the Rollerz gang. You took him out Aidan, didn't you. You did it and you enjoyed every second of it. Big strong boy like you, killing an old man. Just like you did mommy and step daddy" she said striking a nerve watching him turn red. "That's it Aidan, tell me how you did it, how you chased Sharp down and made his limo crash. How you watched him crawl out of the window before finishing him off. Tell me Aidan, tell me" she said in a low tone as he looked into her eyes. She backed off slightly knowing that look on his face.

"That was a low blow Sammy, get me my lawyer, we're done here" he said before looking away from her. She looked out the one way mirror waving for them to get his lawyer. She clicked off the switch in the room making it soundproof.

"You still have feelings for me...don't you" she said smirking at him as he never met her gaze. She walked over to him leaning down to speak in his ear. "We can have that back again Aidan, just you and me, nothing else" she said softly allowing her lips to graze his skin as he let out a deep sigh.

"Get my lawyer Sam...your days of mind fucking me are over" he whispered out as she slapped the back of his head leaving the room.

**Two Hours Later**

"Mr. Santos, you're free to go" a red headed agent said opening up his holding cell as he stepped out looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Thank you" he said reading her ID tag. "Agent Kensington" he said with a smile as she lead him out. He was greeted by Legal Lee and a team of other well established attorneys.

"You alright brother?" Lee asked as Ethan nodded patting him on the back.

"Very good Lee, let's get out of here. I'm hungry as fuck" Ethan said looking around. "AGENT WALKER...may I have my property back please?" He said with a smile as the woman glared at him. She walked over to him handing him the bag with his belongings.

"This isn't over Danny, you're fancy lawyers won't be able to save you next time. And when that happens I'm gonna ram my foot so far up your ass, you'll be sucking my toes until next year" she whispered so only he could hear.

"Mmmmm Agent Walker, I love it when you talk dirty to me like that" he whispered back to her flicking his tongue seductively in her face as she rolled her eyes walking away from him. "LOOKING FORWARD TO THEM TOES WALKER" Ethan yelled after her with a smile. Agent Kensington moved to follow being stopped by Ethan. "Walker is a water walker, she believes in an unriotious sense of justice. Don't allow her to take you down as she falls" Ethan said as Kensington rolled her eyes following behind Walker.

* * *

><p>Ethan decided to lay low for a week knowing Walker had him in her sights. After finally deeming the situation relaxed he made his way to the church to meet with Dex.<p>

"What's up man, where you been?" Dex asked with a smirk.

"Hiding from a ridiculously hot federal agent, honestly don't know if she wants to fuck or shoot me" Ethan said seriously with a light chuckle. Dex didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Right, so let's get down to business then" Dex said as Troy came in making his way over. He and Ethan shared a glare as he threw a picture to Dex.

"So this guy's the mouth piece for the Columbians huh?" Dex asked looking at the short, balding, fat man.

"Yep" Troy answered.

"And he's in town" Dex said making sure he was being clear.

"Yep" Troy replied again.

"Interesting" Dex said in deep thought as Troy rolled his eyes turning to Ethan.

"We're taken out one of the Carnales' legs. We smoke this guy and they're crippled for good" Troy explained as Ethan looked at the photo.

"Yeah, and so are we. We kill Orejuela, and the Columbians'll be all up our ass. Let's figure out what his game is first, then we'll decide what to do. You know where he is?" Dex asked.

"I'd start with the strip clubs" Troy said.

"Cool. Alright man, let's go buy this drug lord a lap dance" Dex said confidently as he and Ethan left the church.

* * *

><p>The ride over was pretty relaxed as they pulled into the parking lot of the strip club.<p>

"Now when we meet Manuel let me do all the talkin'. I'd hate to fuck things up with the Columbians just because you said some crazy shit to piss him off" Dex said as Ethan turned to him rolling his eyes.

"No, you're going to sit back and let me do the talking. The entire conversation will be held in Spanish to make him more comfortable. I can be subtle Dexter, trust me" Ethan said completely focused.

"Fine, look out for Victor. Angelo ain't got the balls to come for us himself, that's who he'll send" Dex said as Ethan nodded and they waited.

Day turned to night as they sat in the car waiting for Orejuela. They were suddenly blinded by high beams.

"OH SHIT IT'S VICTOR! Fuck the Columbian, we gotta get outta here!" Dex said as Ethan looked at him like he was crazy.

"No" Ethan said reaching into the backseat lifting an RPG.

"YOU CRAZY FUCK! WHY IS THAT IN HERE?" Dex yelled watching Ethan lean out the window firing rockets at Victor's truck.

"SHOOT DEX! SHOOT!" Ethan yelled as Dex began shooting the Carnales Victor brought along with him.

Ethan fired one last rocket into Victor's truck watching him crawl out the window as the truck exploded.

"HE KILLED VICTOR!" One of the Carnales yelled in fear. Ethan looked over to him putting a bullet through his head.

"GET BACK TO ANGELO!" another one yelled rushing back to his car as Ethan calmly walked back over to the car with Dex.

"Let's go" he said calmly as Dex stared at him in shock. "Would you like me to drive Dexter?" Ethan asked as Dex started the car driving back to the church.

* * *

><p>"This crazy muthafucka killed Victor. I mean really killed Victor. Victor's dead, he's out" Dex said as Julius and Johnny just stared at him.<p>

"That's good, nothin' stopping us from gettin' to Angelo now" Johnny said walking over to Ethan patting him on the back. "Good work man, let's hit Tee 'N' Ay" Johnny said as Ethan nodded following him out.

"Come on Mike" Ethan called out to Miguel as the trio left.

"Those two crazy muthafucka's are a match made in hell" Dex said walking to the back of the church.

"This is gettin' outta hand Julius" Troy said to Julius as Lin stared at him remembering what Ethan had told her. It was starting to add up as she left the church.

* * *

><p>Ethan was sitting at the bar in Tee 'N' Ay with Johnny and Miguel having drinks.<p>

"Listen up fellas, I have news" Ethan said as Johnny and Miguel looked at him waiting. "I asked my girlfriend to marry me" he said as Johnny and Miguel looked at each other shocked. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Miguel finally spoke.

"That's great man, congratulations" Miguel said patting Ethan on the back.

"Fuck yeah man, congrats" Johnny said waving the bartender over for more drinks.

"I want you both to be in the wedding. Mike I want you to be my best man" Ethan said as Miguel looked at him shocked.

"Really?" He asked seriously as Ethan nodded.

"Really man, you my brother. I want you by my side when I marry the woman I love" Ethan said as Miguel nodded unable to hold back his smile. "You my brother too Gat, but I always thought having two best men at a wedding was ridiculous" Ethan said as they both laughed.

"It's cool man, happy to be apart of your day, and hey that'll get Eesh off my back about not bringing her nowhere" Johnny said.

"Would you look at the legs on her" Miguel said staring at the door as Ethan and Johnny both turned to see who he was looking at.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Ethan said with an exasperated sigh. He walked over to the woman with a smile. "I swear I've been on my best behavior today Agent Walker" he said as the woman rolled her eyes at him. She was wearing one of her famous leg complimenting skirts.

"Go away little boy, I'm not here for you at the moment" she said completely focused looking around him.

"Bullshit, you've been followin' me around for as long as I can remember Sam" he said folding his arms blocking her path.

"Danny, go away, now" she said firmly calling him the name she gave him long ago as he laughed before looking at the seriousness of her face. He looked behind him as she threw him to the side effortlessly. "PIERCE WASHINGTON, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" she yelled drawing her gun on a man in the back of the club wearing a purple and white baseball jersey.

"Shit, man" the guy said putting his hands in the air as Walker approached him carefully placing cuffs on him.

"I've been looking for you all over Piercey, you've been a very naughty boy. How smart could you be to rob an FBI warehouse, not smart Pierce" she said standing him up leading him to the exit. "I'll be back for you next time Mr. Santos" she said to Ethan as he stuck his middle finger up at her.

"Ohhhh mama, she can arrest me any time" Miguel said vulgarly thrusting his hips.

"Trust me, it's not an enjoyable experience" Ethan said retaking his seat at the bar.

"You know that bitch?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow as Ethan nodded.

"FBI agent, had a serious hard on for me since I was seventeen" Ethan said smirking lightly at the memory.

**Flashback**

_After his session with Dr. Brower Aidan was held at the facility longer. Sitting confused and waiting as a gorgeous blonde stepped into the room. His eyes glued to her frame taking in her form as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. The only woman he saw for three years was his drug addict mother. This woman had blue eyes, her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing a red blouse with about two buttons undone, and a knee length skirt that did nothing for her great set of legs._

_"Hello Aidan" she said walking over to him with her files in hand._

_"Hi" he said shyly as she gave him a soft smile. Smart bitch, she was doing this on purpose. Showing the right amount of skin to get his blood flow going to the wrong head._

_"My name is Agent Samantha Walker, you may call me Agent Walker. I'm a profiler for the FBI and I'm here to speak with you" she said as he looked at her confused._

_"I thought profilers only worked with serial killers and sociopaths?" Aidan said as she nodded._

_"Very good, and which one of those would you classify yourself as?" She asked._

_"Neither, I was protecting myself and my little brother...where is Marlan? Is he safe? Is-is he okay?" Aidan asked quickly as Walker put her hands out to calm him._

_"Marlan is fine, he's been placed in a group home until he reaches a legal age" she answered as he looked down running his fingers through his hair stressfully._

_"Ethan?" He asked softly._

_"Died on route to the hospital, he dislodged the knife you stuck in his chest. Bled out quickly" she answered as Aidan shook his head chuckling._

_"Never did listen" he said to himself as she looked at him taking down notes. "What are you writing?" He asked looking at her._

_"Taking notes about you, would you care to start from the beginning for me Aidan?" She asked as he stood walking over to the door banging on it._

_"I don't answer questions" he said as a guard walked into the room. "Could you take me back to my cell please" Aidan said softly as the guard looked to Walker for confirmation._

_"He may go...for now" she said as Aidan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "This is far from over Aidan" she said as he nodded leaving the room._

**Present Day**

"Hey, you alright man?" Johnny asked waving his hand in front of Ethan's face to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" Ethan said as Johnny and Miguel looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Dude you are fucked up" Miguel said laughing as Ethan looked down shaking his head.

"No, I'm not. More drinks" Ethan said waving their waitress over.

"Excuse me dear, our boy here is getting married soon. Let's have the ladies show him a good time please" Miguel said dropping two hundred dollars on the counter as the waitress snatched it quickly walking away to get the girls.

**A/N: Kudos to my boy Elvisfonz23 for all his help. And if I confused anyone you can inbox me and I'll explain or you can wait patiently to see how I plan on fucking the story up next lol. THANKS FOR READING.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Flashback**

_"Tell me about your mother Aidan" Agent Walker said watching Aidan curled up in a ball on his bed._

_"She was a crack head and an alcoholic. Very bad mix" he said in an uncaring tone. Walker visited him everyday for a month before he finally broke down and talked to her._

_"And your father" she asked as he walked over to the bars looking at her seriously._

_"That man was not my father. My father was a good man, a law abiding citizen, and a war veteran. He never touched alcohol or drugs and most importantly he never laid a fucking finger on us" he said coldly walking away from her to the back of his cell._

_"Tell me about Eric then" she asked making note of his short outburst._

_"I can do you one better, Officer Stewart. Tell Agent Walker all about Eric" Aidan said looking at her as Officer Stewart approached glaring at him._

_"Stewart, as in relative of the victim" she said softly looking between the two._

_"This kid is a liar and a violent little monster" Stewart said as Aidan took a seat on his bed and Walker looked at him noticing bruises that weren't present her last visit._

_"Thank you Officer, that'll be all" Agent Walker said glaring at the man as he walked away to resume his duties. "How did you get those bruises Aidan?" She asked as he smiled._

_"I tripped and fell" he said looking into her eyes._

_"You're lying to me right now aren't you Aidan?" She said softly as he removed his shirt showing her the rest of his bruises._

_"I fell really good Agent" he said chuckling softly before wincing in pain._

_"Okay, no" she said walking over to a different officer. "He needs to see a doctor, let's go" she said as the guard cuffed Aidan unlocking the cell to take him to the infirmary._

_"Thanks a lot Walker, I see another trip down the steps in my near future" Aidan said jokingly as the guard lightly cracked him in the back with his night stick._

_"Keep your mouth shut, mommy killer" the guard said as Walker looked on at the scene in disgust. She would definitely be conferring with Dr. Brower about this situation._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Ethan awoke covered in blood looking around at the lavish home he was in.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked sitting up as Johnny walked over with a bowl of cereal.

"Bout time yo' bitch ass woke up, fuckin' light weight" Johnny said taking a seat on the sofa with his bowl of cereal.

"Johnny...why are we in Sharp's mansion?" Ethan asked carefully recognizing the place.

"You don't remember?" Johnny asked as he shook his head no. "Well allow me to refresh your memory then" Johnny said putting his bowl down kicking his feet up.

_**12 Hours Ago**_

_Ethan, Johnny, and Miguel stumbled out of Tee 'N' Ay completely wasted._

_"Let's go kill something" Ethan slurred out with his arm around Johnny's shoulder as they both almost fell._

_"O-okay, g-gimme keys...your uhh...uhh...too drunk" Johnny said as Miguel snatched the keys from Ethan._

_"No...both of you are way...way...uhh...what the fuck are we talking 'bout again" Miguel asked scratching his head._

_"I got idea...let's kill all those blueberries in the big house" Johnny suggested as Ethan and Miguel nodded getting into the car._

**_Twenty minutes later_**

_Miguel crashed the car straight through the garage of Sharp's Mansion._

_"EVENING BITCHES...THIRD STREET CARNALES HERE" Miguel slurred out killing the two Rollerz that came to see what happened._

_"AHHH there's more blueberries after us. Quick...throw a grape at 'em!" Ethan said stumbling as Johnny threw the green grape (grenade) at the group of Rollerz approaching killing them all. "See...see if it's...anything to eat in there" Ethan said with his pistol in hand stumbling behind Johnny and Miguel to finish killing all of the 'blueberries' in the house._

**_Thirty minutes later_**

_"This fish ain't bad but you should have fried it in flour" Johnny said licking his fingers._

_"What do you mean?" Ethan asked._

_"You know in flour, to give it the crunch" Johnny said._

_"Now that you mention it, it is a lil' chewy" Miguel said tugging at the fish with his teeth._

_"I- I thought it was already cooked" Ethan said bluntly as they all stopped to look at each other then down at the completely raw fish on their plates._

_"Fuck it!" They all said continuing to eat the raw fish._

**Present Time**

"Did that really fucking happen?" Ethan asked rubbing his head as Johnny pointed at the plate of fish bones next to Ethan's head.

"Hmph...good times" he said before falling back and closing his eyes again.

After they all sobered up a little more Johnny called the other Saint lieutenants over to the mansion.

"I can't believe you guys did this all drunk and high. Not smart" Dex said looking around the house.

"Quit bein' a bitch Dex, we got the job done" Johnny said drinking a beer.

"So how many Rollerz did you kill in the process?" Troy asked as Miguel was about to boast Ethan slapped him in the chest shaking his head no.

"Why do you ask such incriminating questions Troy...you plannin' on turning state?" Ethan asked as Troy glared at him.

"Fuck you" Troy said as Ethan stood up ready to fight. Lin stepped in between the two.

"Relax boys, too much testosterone in here" she said putting her hands on Ethan's chest. "We're alright, right" she said looking back at Troy as he nodded. "Right, babe" she said looking up into Ethan's eyes as he nodded.

"Yeah, we good babe" he said still glaring at Troy.

"The boys is gonna love this" Johnny said as Ethan stopped him quickly.

"No, no boys. I got something else planned for this place" he said as Johnny and Miguel gave him a knowing look. He was planning on making this his home for his wife.

"Alright, see what else the Rollerz left behind in here, anything the Saint's can use is a win for us" Julius said before leaving the house.

"I gotta take a shit" Johnny said jumping up rushing for one of the bathrooms in the house.

"Me too" Miguel said running off.

"Yup" Ethan said also in pursuit of a restroom. "Damn raw fish" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"If you're planning on killing me Ethan, just know I have zero intentions of reporting anything I've seen to the police" Kate said nervously following Ethan into the condo of the dead Anthony Green.<p>

"I couldn't kill you now if I wanted to woman. Gat's taken a shine to you and your bitchy nature. Plus I owe you one" he said looking around the condo. "You like this place?" He asked as she walked around inspecting the place.

"I would make a few changes here and there. I think Emma would love it if that's why you're asking" she said turning back to him as he threw the keys to her.

"Consider it yours" he said with a smile as she looked at him shocked. "Don't worry about bills or anything, the Saint's are taking care of it" he said folding his arms as she narrowed her eyes.

"What's the catch? You know I'm not gonna fuck you right?" She said as he mock gagged.

"Please woman, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" he said rolling his eyes. "Any Saint shows up at your door and needs medical attention, you take care of 'em. We got you all set up in the back. Understood?" He said as she nodded. "Good, now I'll leave you to it" he said heading for the door.

"Oh, one more thing...thank you...for saving my life" he said with a soft smile as she returned the gesture giving him a nod.

* * *

><p>Ethan drove to Sloppy Seconds to meet with Johnny about the Vice Kings. He could overhear him arguing with Dex, chuckling to himself he decided to listen in for a bit.<p>

"Dex, don't worry, I have a plan" Johnny said. Ethan could tell he was frustrated.

"Johnny, your idea of a plan is taking the biggest hammer you can find and smashing whatever's in your way" Dex said rolling his eyes.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Johnny said.

"Yeah, a shitty one, as your whack ass robo-leg clearly proves" Dex shot at him.

"Oh, fuck you" Johnny retorted furrowing his eyebrows.

"Next time you try that cowboy shit, you might not walk away at all" Dex said seriously.

"No, seriously, fuck you" Johnny said in the same tone of voice.

"Look, I worked out a plan that will hurt the Kings, and put minimum risk on you" Dex said.

"How much murderin' do I get to do?" Johnny asked seriously.

"None" Dex answered.

"Your plan blows" Johnny said turning away from Dex with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hear me out alright? King's obviously got somethin' goin' on with the police. I'll figure that shit out. In the meantime I want you and Ethan to go out and cause some havoc. If we can turn the public's eye to the Kings then the police won't have a choice but to come down on them" Dex explained.

"Okay, so we go and do some damage. How do the VKs get blamed?" Johnny asked.

"Put these on" Dex said throwing Johnny two yellow jackets.

"I'm yellow enough ad it is, Dex" Johnny said with a bored look on his face.

"Just put the damn shit on" Dex said annoyed glaring at Johnny.

"Fine" Johnny said as Ethan finally decided to make his presence known. "Get dressed. We got a little peace to disturb" Johnny said throwing Ethan a yellow hood.

"Alright, if the Vice Kings are gonna take the fall we gotta make sure whatever we do is caught on tape" Johnny said with a sadistic smile.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"OHHHHHH SHHHHIIIIITTTTT" Ethan and Johnny yelled as the car flew into the bowling pins downtown.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Johnny said slapping Ethan in the back. "Bulldozer, let's get a bulldozer" Johnny said excitedly

**Ten Minutes Later**

"TEAR THEM MUTHAFUCKA'S APART" Johnny yelled as Ethan rammed passing cars causing all out mayhem. "IF ANYBODY ASKS, WE'RE THE 3RD STREET VICE KINGS" Johnny yelled as he and Ethan hopped out of the bulldozer and into a nearby vehicle to escape. "We gotta do that again sometime" Johnny said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're fucking sick Johnny" Ethan said shaking his head with a smirk.

"Oh please, you love hanging out with me" Johnny said waving Ethan off.

"Freckle Bitch's?" Ethan asked as Johnny smiled.

"Mmmmm, Freckle Bitch's" Johnny said in a dreamy voice.

* * *

><p>It had been over a month since Ethan had seen Emma. Everything had died down a little since the death of Anthony Green. The Vice Kings, Carnales, and Rollerz were all on alert. Joseph Price, Benjamin King, and Angelo Lopez had all gone into hiding. Ethan waited for Emma in front of the hospital one night as she finished her shift. He watched her walk through the doors looking exhausted in her pink nurses scrubs.<p>

"Hey...need a ride?" He asked softly as she looked at him a little shocked walking over to him.

"Hey" she said looking down as he took a deep breath.

"You want me to go away?" He asked as she looked up into his eyes shaking her head no. "Can I take you somewhere?" He asked as she nodded her head. He opened the door for her to get into the car.

She climbed in buckling herself in as he got in starting the car. "I'm not gonna hurt you Emma, you mean everything to me" he said softly as she gave him a weak smile grabbing his hand and holding it. He smiled at her pulling off never letting go of her hand.

"Where are you taking me Ethan?" She asked giggling as he held his hands over her eyes leading her with his body.

"It's a surprise" he whispered into her ear softly kissing her cheek.

"Keep your eyes closed" he said removing his hands and unlocking the door to Sharp's mansion leading her inside. He had the boys clean it up good and Kate came by and helped them redecorate it to Emma's liking. "Okay, open your beautiful brown eyes" he said softly as she opened her eyes looking around the beautiful home.

"Oh my god Ethan! Is this yours?" She asked walking through the house enamored with the decor.

"No...it's ours" he said softly as she turned to him finding him holding an open ring box. Kate had also picked this out for him. He watched Emma walk back over to him slowly looking into his eyes. "Marry me Emma" he asked again as tears flowed down her eyes.

"Okay" she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear holding her back kissing her face. "You wanna see upstairs?" He asked as she nodded smiling rushing up the steps. He watched her disappear into a room before pulling out his phone and calling Johnny.

"Johnny, you can go home. She said yes" he said softly and in relief hearing Johnny's car start up again.

"Good, I know you care about her. Would have hated to have to kill her... She does know too much, this is the best way. Nobody gets hurt, feel me" Johnny said.

"Yeah brother, now tell Aisha we got a weddin' to plan" Ethan said hanging up the phone.

"Ethan, come on" Emma said throwing the shirt to her scrubs down at him.

"Coming right now babe" he said stripping his way up the steps.

* * *

><p>"Aidan Domingo Santos goes by Ethan Santos, age twenty three, from Steelport. At age seventeen he murdered his mother, older brother, and step father with a butcher knife. Psych eval. deems him with sociopathic tendencies, he has no known pattern like a serial killer would. He can blend into society the way we do, he will laugh, joke, love, but the only real emotion he has is anger" Walker was giving a briefing on who she thought was responsible for all of the murders in Stilwater.<p>

"He's just a kid...no older than my daughter" Senior Agent Smith said looking at Sam's photos of Aidan.

"That thought process is exactly what will get you killed Agent Smith. You're thinking of him as a damaged boy, trust me he's as fragile as that steel vault over there. This man is dangerous, charismatic, and very, very good at lying" Walker said looking away remembering the lies he told her once.

"So what do you suggest?" Director of the Bureau David Armstrong asked.

"I wanna follow him. I'll get everything we need, when I do we can make the arrest" Walker said confidently as Director Armstrong gave her the okay.

**A/N: Sorry folks for my delay, that damn Dragon Age Inquisition done got me, but I hope you all enjoy this one and hopefully I'll get to a hard part, have to put my game down, and pick up my phone and write the next chapter lol. Appreciate all the love**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I've noticed that this story has several new followers. I would like to thank you all for your support, ideas, and opinions when you give them...it keeps me going (tears) lmao. you all enjoy this next chapter and if you don't keep it to yourself jk.**

Ethan was sitting on the living room sofa of Sharp Mansion looking at the flash drive in his hand. Emma came behind him draping her arms around his shoulders planting a kiss on the side of his head.

"Hey, you hungry?" She asked with her face in his neck.

"You cooking?" He asked as she laughed softly.

"Yes" she said kissing his cheek again.

"Then I'm hungry" he said with a smile.

"What's that?" She asked looking at the flash drive in his hands.

"I don't know, got some files on it I can't crack. Not too good with computers" he admitted looking down as she kissed his cheek again.

"Why don't you ask Shaundi to do it?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She's a computer science major. If she can't get into it I'm sure she'll know someone who can" Emma suggested as the light bulb in Ethan's head went off.

Shaundi, Shaundi would definitely do it seeing as she had a thing for him. This was dangerous what he was planning on asking her depending on what she found on the flash drive. Shaundi was a rare breed of woman, down for whatever.

* * *

><p>After breakfast with Emma, Ethan drove to Stilwater University to catch Shaundi coming out. He had never really took the time to look at the place good. It was a huge building made like a red brick mansion with eight huge white columns from the top of the floor to the entrance. With the intention of manipulating Shaundi, Ethan dressed special for the occasion.<p>

He had cut his jet black hair into a crew cut, he shaved the excess hair from around his chin strap which started at his sideburns to the middle of his bottom lip. He wore his purple tank top which was tight fitting to accentuate his chest muscles. It hung just over his beige cargo shorts to hug the new abs he had acquired since their last encounter. To top it off were his purple white sneakers with the matching baseball cap.

He stood in front of his jet black, custom made Hammerhead which strongly resembled a Ford Mustang Mach 1 with shiny white gold rims. According to Emma Shaundi was attending a lecture today for extra credit or something. He really didn't care much. He looked up to see the beautiful woman of the hour with her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, her light brown eyes looked like beautiful gemstones set ablaze by her purple eye liner. Shaundi really had the face of a model for anyone who cared to pay attention to detail. She was wearing a jet black crop top accentuating her athletic build, the butterfly shaped belly ring which he remembered vaguely using his tongue to play with, beige fitting khakis covered her legs, and her French manicured nails that would be scraping across his back if the mission was a success. She smiled walking over to Ethan checking out his car for a minute.

"Nice ride. What brings you here on a Saturday" she asked.

"Well two things, firstly I need a favor and secondly you need a ride. Let's talk in the car" he said slipping into his smooth as silk player mode opening the door for her. She hopped into the car waiting for him to get in.

"Seems like you need a lot of favors these days Ethan" she said smirking as he started the car pulling off. "How are Damian and Miguel doing?" She asked as his face went serious.

"Miguel's fine and Damian's dead" he answered as she looked at him shocked.

"Oh my god, Ethan I'm sorry" she said as he waved her off.

"It's fine, you didn't know" he said trying to bring her back to a relaxed state. "Where am I going again?" He asked.

"I'm right near the park" she answered as he nodded. "So what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to crack some files for me. I don't have the skills but I've been told that you do" he said as she smirked at him.

"What's in it for me?" she asked in a sultry tone that he would recognize immediately. 'GOT HER' he thought loudly to himself as they pulled up in front of her apartment.

"What do you want?" He asked in a low quiet whisper leaning close to her as she looked into his eyes with a seductive smile.

* * *

><p>Samantha Walker sat in her car with her partner watching Aidan Santos work.<p>

"Pay up Kinzie" Walker said with her hand out as they watched Shaundi lead Ethan into her apartment. Kinzie snapped several photos of the two before finally acknowledging her partner.

"It only worked because she has a crush on him" Kinzie said as Walker looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How would you know such a thing?" Walker asked curiously.

"You asked me to find out everything about her after the day you saw them in the police station. Promising future, mixed up with very bad people" Kinzie rambled as Sam cleared her throat in annoyance. "Right, I bugged her place, she says his name when she masturbates at night" Kinzie explained as Sam spit her coffee out looking at Kinzie. "You didn't want to know that, right. Sorry" Kinzie said hacking into her bugs and Shaundi's web cam.

* * *

><p>Ethan and Shaundi were on each other as soon as they hit the door. She pulled at his tank top as he pushed her back to her computer desk stopping her. She ran her hands up his shirt, up and down his chest admiring every cut and ripple in his skin. He looked into her eyes lustfully whispering in her ear.<p>

"Relax baby, all in due time?" He said softly running his tongue across her neck.

"I want you to fuck me Ethan" she moaned out wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not yet baby, not yet" he whispered out unbuttoning her khaki pants sliding his hand into her panties rubbing her nub. "When we do it...it's gonna be strong" he said sliding a finger inside, placing a gentle kiss on her neck as she moaned out. "Intense" he breathed out kissing the other side of her neck working his fingers inside of her masterfully. "Powerful" he moaned in her ear making her cream all over his hand. "Mmmmm, Shaundi. Imagine how it's gonna feel on my dick" he said softly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"God, I want you so bad Ethan" she moaned into his ear going for his belt again. He grabbed her hand kissing it gently with a smile.

"You'll have me baby...in due time" he whispered to her pulling the flash drive out of his pants. "Find out what's on this for me baby...please" he said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Anything, Ethan" she moaned as he removed his hand from her pants.

* * *

><p>"Did I really have to record that?" Kinzie asked looking at Walker. Something was different about her, she seemed upset or at least that's what Kinzie thought. In reality Samantha Walker was furious watching Aidan Santos manipulate that Shaundi girl on her desk. He had no intention of sleeping with her, she could tell from the look on his face. How dare he ruin her career and come to Stilwater ready to ruin two other young girls lives.<p>

"You will record every second of pleasure on that gorgeous face. Emma Phillips should see what the dashing Aidan Santos does when he's not at home" Sam replied glaring at Ethan. "Oh, he's actually a bit disgusted with himself" Walker said as Kinzie looked at her confused.

"How would you know that Sam?" Kinzie asked. She had heard the stories of Walker having an inappropriate relationship with one of her marks.

"Mind your business Kensington" Walker said looking at Ethan.

* * *

><p>"So you gonna look into this for me, right Shaundi?" He asked as she took the flash drive from his hands with a smile.<p>

"You got it, big daddy" she said taking a seat at her desk. He kissed the side of her head before leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>He walked over to his car climbing in and starting the engine.<p>

"When did you become such a whore Aidan" Sam Walker asked scaring the hell out of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" he yelled as she looked at him completely unintimidated.

"We have William Sharp and Anthony Green. Should something happen to Tanya Winters, Warren Williams, and Victor Rodriguez I'm going to know it was you Danny" she said playfully.

"No idea what you're talking about Sam" he growled out

"Bullshit, the faster you confess the faster I'll be out of your hair" she said as he chuckled softly. "What's funny?" She asked.

"You locked yourself in a car with a man you deem dangerously unstable...buckle up Sammy" he smirked at her slamming his foot on the gas and braking. She hit her head on the dashboard as everything went black. "Too late...Just how I want you...quiet" he said moving her hair behind her ear and pulling off. He had to lose Kensington to get Walker all alone.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Samantha Walker woke up tied to a chair in nothing but her bra and panties. She looked around blinking in disgust, this place was a shithole.

"Finally woke I see" Ethan said sending a chill up her spine. Maybe she had gone too far this time hearing his heavy footsteps approach her. "You see Sam, I stayed away for a reason. I did what I did for a reason" he started walking to stand in front of her pulling the gag out of her mouth.

"You just couldn't leave it alone. I didn't get you sent to Stilwater...you came here...to find me...right" he said softly as she looked away from him. "Well you found me, and now you're afraid...do I frighten you Samantha?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You were so tough a minute ago...big, bad, Agent Walker" he said laughing loudly now. "There is absolutely no one in the world who knows where we are right now Sam. No back up, no homies, just me and you" he said untying her from the chair. "Come on Sammy, gimme' your best shot" he said putting his hands behind his back presenting her with his chin. "Hit me Sam" he said softly as she looked at him confused. "Do it" he said looking in her eyes. "DO IT" he yelled as she shook her head no at him.

"I won't hit you Danny" she said softly.

"Then what do you want from me, you want me dead Sammy" he asked pulling his gun from the back of his pants. "Here" he said putting the gun in her hands. "You want my life..then you take it Samantha. One and only chance, you'll never get this again" he said softly holding back his tears.

"Come on...put down the monster, the uncontrollable, rabid, dog...the dog you used to love" he said softly looking directly into her eyes as she threw the gun to the floor.

"Why'd you do it Danny...how could you do that to me...I only wanted to help you. I cared for you, I loved you and I asked for nothing back in return" she said with tears coming down her eyes.

"I know Sam and I'm so sorry if I hurt you. Whether you saw it or not I was destroying your life Sam...I couldn't let you go. So I had to make you let me go...I had to make you hate me " he said softly watching the tears flow freely from her face. "I know you only wanted to help me babe, and you have no idea how much I always appreciated that, and I wanted to give you something back...your life and your career. Look at you, you're doing so much better without me dragging you down...aren't you?" He asked as she nodded. "I love you Samantha, god knows I do. But if you really don't... back the fuck off...I'm going to kill you...and that's a promise. No second chances" he said softly walking over to her grabbing her face kissing her passionately. "You have no idea how much I've missed these lips" he said into her mouth wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Your stuff is on that table, don't come after me Sammy. It won't end well for you" he said before leaving his old apartment rushing over to the church to hide out.

* * *

><p>The moment Ethan walked into the church Dex was on him.<p>

"Yo man, Julius is bitching about that thing with the Columbians" Dex said as Ethan jumped up taking a seat on the piano in the church. Julius stormed back in glaring at Dex. "Julius, I don't see what the big deal is" Dex said setting Julius ablaze even more than he was before.

"The deal is that you went to talk to the Colombians without me" Julius said stepping into Dex's face.

"We didn't even get to meet him Jules" Dex said as Julius eyes temporarily widened at the nickname.

"Don't call me Jules, you haven't earned it" Julius responded calmly although every bone in his body told him to knock Dex across the room.

"Fine. Julius, you put me in charge of the Los Carnales. Shit, now you got me sayin' it" Dex said looking at Troy. Troy just shrugged and continued sipping his beer down.

"Dex, do you job, but don't think you're bigger than you are. When it comes to the Colombians, you call me, understand?" Julius said turning back to Dex. Dex shook his head rolling his eyes in frustration before replying with an unenthusiastic "yeah".

"Alright, now that that's settled-" Julius started as a gunshot impacted right next to Troy. Ethan jumped off of the piano he was sitting on drawing his gun as they all prepared for the fight.

"FUCKING CARNALES" Troy yelled.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"This is Agent Samantha Walker, requesting back up, Saint's Row. Code 444. Code 246 at the abandoned church, multiple 187's, 213's, 245's,417's, and several 604's. The 3rd Street Saint's and Los Carnales are tearing this area apart" she reported quickly firing at several Carnales who had began approaching her. She looked up at Aidan Santos firing an RPG into a truck as a behemoth of a man climbed up covered in flames. Aidan and his friends fired shot after shot into the burning man, but he refused to go down. Victor was panicking, this was the second time he had been set on fire by a Saint.

Before Sam could register the situation Victor was on her lifting her by her neck. His flaming hands burning into her skin before she was knocked loose. She reached up catching her breath feeling her neck. She looked up and saw Aidan on Victor Santos' back still firing shots into him before he was thrown from the hulking man's shoulders.

"COME ON YOU BURNT BITCH! THIS WAY" Troy yelled helping Ethan up as they scurried back to the church.

Victor followed in fury completely unprepared for the grenade Julius had thrown in front of him. The explosion claimed both his legs.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Ethan growled out walking over to Victor's still breathing body. He picked up one of the metal crosses slamming it through Victor's throat. Ethan then continued to remove Victor's head from his shoulders.

"That's better" he said taking a breath of relief.

Troy walked over and used Victor's burning corpse to light his cigarette.

"What?" Troy said as they all looked at him shaking their heads stepping away from the scene.

**Flashback**

_"Hello Aidan" Agent Walker said walking into Aidan's cell. He had been sent to solitary confinement for some reason or another. He was curled up in a ball laying in his bed again. "Are you going to talk to me today Aidan?" She asked taking a seat. After several months of visiting and speaking with him she had built up a certain level of comfort to not perceive him as an immediate threat. "Aidan?" She said tapping him as he remained unresponsive. "AIDAN!" she yelled as he jumped rolling off the bed._

_"Damn it Walker!" He groaned rubbing his head._

_"Let's talk" she said looking at him as he shook his head no._

_"I'm tired" he responded reaching over grabbing a jug by his bed containing a yellowish liquid taking a sip._

_"It smells horrible in here Aidan" she said turning her nose up in disgust. "And what the hell are you drinking?" She asked as he chuckled softly._

_"You know why I'm down here?" He asked._

_"You attacked one of the guards" she said as he laughed again._

_"He has friends...and all of 'em work in solitary" he answered as his stomach grumbled loudly making her jump. She looked at him as he nodded his head. "Sometimes they forget to feed me" he said softly as she stood up ready to tell the warden and give the guards a piece of her mind. He used what strength he had to grab her hand and pull her back. "Please don't" he whispered out. "You'll only make it worse" he said looking down as she looked at his jug again._

_"If they forget to feed you...exactly what are you drinking Aidan?" She asked as he looked over at his toilet bowl. "Oh my god! That's disgusting Aidan" she said rolling her eyes as he grabbed her hand holding it._

_"Can we just...sit today...like this?" He asked as she looked at him sadly. She was beginning to feel really bad for Aidan Santos._

_Abused and tortured by his parents, now abused and tortured by strangers. Time that should be spent rehabilitating him was just making him worse. She could see it already in his innocent eyes, he would really become a monster someday. She had to get him out of this place quickly._

**A/N: Police Codes-187 Homicide**  
><strong>213 Use of illegal explosives<strong>  
><strong>245 Assault with a deadly weapon<strong>  
><strong>246 Shooting at inhabited dwelling<strong>  
><strong>417 Person with a gun<strong>  
><strong>444 Officer-Involved Shooting<strong>  
><strong>604 Throwing missiles<strong>

**P.S. BURN AFTER READING**


End file.
